Dragon Fire - A Legolas X OC love story
by Notallwhowanderarelostx
Summary: Eryngwen is an elf from the woodland realm. As Thranduil's ward she is constantly under his watchful and protective glare, but she longs to be free. Can Eryn prove herself to her Papa and the elf she loves? This story loosely follows the events of the Second and Third Hobbit films. Contains some violence.
1. Chapter One: Morning

_**Hello readers! Thank you so much for choosing to read my story. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm still finding my feet, so please bare with me! This chapter is pathetically short, but the others should be longer! I do hope you enjoy this , and please let me know! (But please be kind)**_

 _ **P.S I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY OF TOLKIEN'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THE ALTERNATIONS I HAVE MADE.**_

 **Chapter one: Morning**

I was awoken by a light knocking at the door to my chambers. After a restless night of nightmares, full of fire and pain, I'd finally fallen into a peaceful slumber just a few hours ago.

I sighed, reluctantly opening my eyes. No doubt it was one of my lady's maids come to dress me, like each morning for the past century or so.

Without any rush, I pushed back the soft covers of my large, oak bed and padded over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection. My hair, long and golden, fell in soft, gentle waves down to my waist. My skin was pale, almost translucent and had a light pink glow, as though a rose had kissed my cheeks. I looked at my infamous eyes. They eyes which everyone stared at. Dark sea blue, that shone like sapphires, fading into a burst of molten silver, meeting onyx pupils at the very centre.

Finally, my gaze lingered on my shoulder. To the unknowing eye the skin there appeared unmarked, just like the rest of my body. How I wished that could be true. I close my eyes and pushed away at the charm, cast so long ago, that concealed a secret. As I reopened my eyes, the scars of dragon fire where revealed. The angry, red scars flawed the skin of my left shoulder, neck, chest and upper arm. As the magic sprung back into place, the wounds were hidden once more.

I sneered. Beautiful. Yes, beautiful was what everyone believed I was. But what good is beauty in a cage? For I was trapped within the mystical walls of Mirkwood, hidden away from the world outside. I was constantly under the overprotective gaze of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, who had become a father to me since the death of my parents.

If only I hadn't been distracted on the battlefield that day! I would have noticed the fire-breather looming above. I would have gracefully pirouetted out of the path of its fiery breath before slaying the beast with a single, deadly slash of my daggers. Most importantly, Thranduil would still have faith in my ability to fight and protect myself.

My dark thoughts were interrupted by more knocking upon the mahogany door to my rooms.

"My Lady? Lady Eryngwen, are you there?"

I sighed heavily once more, before going over to the door.

"My Lady…" The servant's calls were cut short by my opening of the door.

"Yes! I'm here." I said, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. I felt guilty for being irritable towards my lady's maid. It wasn't her fault I felt so trapped. She was just doing her duty.

The lady's maid tutted at me. "You did not sleep well again my lady. It isn't good for your complexion. You must look your best at all times, if you are to make a good marriage."

My lips curled into a slight sneer. Marriage? What would I want with a marriage? To be tied for all of eternity to a stuck up elf from another Kingdom whom I did not love. No marriage was not for me.

"I had a nightmare." I muttered to her.

The conversation died then, as I was forcefully pushed over to my vanity table. My hair was brushed and pulled into a complex waterfall braid and a touch of lipstick and mascara was applied gently to my face. As was normal for this point in the morning, I assured my helper that I was perfectly capable of getting myself ready. She would not hear of such a thing.

"Get yourself ready? No indeed! You are the ward of King Thranduil. You are royalty in this Kingdom. You must have a lady's maid!" She lectured.

I tried in vain to push away the strangling feeling of being imprisoned.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast

**_Hello again readers! I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one is a little longer! For all you fellow Leggy fans, Legolas makes a rather sweet appearance in this chapter! Let me know what you think :)_**

 ** _P.S I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TOLKIEN'S IDEAS OR CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS AND IDEAS._**

 **Chapter two: Breakfast**

Picking my own clothing was not something I would compromise on, much to the disappointment and annoyance of my lady's maid. As I made my way out onto the outdoor terrace, my heeled boots clicked ever-so quietly against the stone floor. My dark green chiffon dress blew gently behind me, in the warm morning air. The back hem of the dress fell almost to the floor, whilst the front was raised to the middle of my thighs. The sleeves were long and fitted, and my legs were covered with tight-fitting leather bottoms. My brown boots clung to my calves. Atop my head sat a crown of woven willow, interlaced with undying white flowers, a sign of my authority in the kingdom. The thought made me pretty uncomfortable.

As it was each morning, a table was set for breakfast out on the balcony terrace. It was made of exquisite wood, as was everything in the palace.

Legolas, the King's son, was sitting in one of the throne-like chairs. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. Images of our past filled my head; races around the Palace, practising archery in the gardens, riding on horseback through the forest, fighting the enemy on the battlefield. For so many years, we were so unbelievably close, and in that time, I'd fallen completely in love with him. I had been certain that he felt the same way, but then I'd been hurt and in his desperation to protect me, Thranduil had taken my freedom. As the space between Legolas and I grew, as did my belief that our love had all been a silly dream.

"Good morning" I whispered softly.

He stood and wandered over to me. He placed a kiss on both of my cheeks and took my hand. He led me over to the table and pulled out a chair for me. My heart fluttered again.

"Thank you."

"How did you sleep?" He asked, watching me with his silver-blue eyes.

"Fine." I lied carefully

His brow furrowed; he always knew when I was lying. He was about to protest when Thranduil entered, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Ada" Legolas nodded in greeting to his father.

"Legolas. Eryngwen." Thranduil greeted.

"Good morning Papa. " I said, using my loving term for my almost-father.

We ate then, fruits and breads which were laid out on the table. Some small talk was exchanged and I was happy. Mealtimes were always good; the three of us together. The only family we had.

Suddenly my eyes glazed over. I was no long seeing the balcony, but instead the once lush forests of Mirkwood.

 ** _Large, grotesque arachnids scuttled through the trees. They wove glistening sticky webs as they went, in the hope of catching something to feast on. The cried and squealed to one another in an unknown tongue. Darkness and death surrounded their vile bodies._**

My vision swam and I was once more in reality.

"What did you see?" Thranduil questioned with urgency in his voice.

I sighed. This gift of mine was a burden. I was a _Cendis,_ or a seer in the common tongue. A rare and treasured commodity amongst elf-kind. I would often see glimpses of the future, or even a person's past. My gift however, is relative. It does not work on command, and comes and goes at its own leisure.

"More Spiders." I said "From the South. They'll cross our boarders today. Mid-afternoon."

"How many?"

"Five. Six at most."

Thranduil turned his attention away from me then. "Legolas, go into the forest at noon. Take another with you. Rid us of the foul beasts." He commanded with the grace of a king.

"Let me go Papa! I can do more good there, than sat here doing nothing!" I pleaded, knowing I often got what I wanted from Thranduil.

Today that was not the case. "No. I will not risk you being harmed."

I opened my mouth to protest but Thranduil stopped me.

"I SAID NO! That is the end of it. Do you understand?" He thundered.

"Yes Papa." I growled sarcastically, dropping my gaze to my lap. Legolas patted my hand soothingly, but I jerked away. I did not need his pity.

"Who will you take, Legolas?" Thranduil questioned.

Legolas didn't even have to think "Tauriel."

Thranduil nodded in approval and left the table without so much as a goodbye. I'd angered him.

Of course Legolas would be taking Tauriel! He always did. I ground my teeth together in annoyance. It wasn't that I didn't like her. I envied her with every bone in my body. As a Captain in the Guard, she had everything I longed for: Freedom to do as she pleased, permission to fight in battle, and Legolas' heart. Yes, I had seen how he watched her, with respect and desire in his eyes. I'd once believed he looked at me that way.

Legolas spoke, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Don't be sad, he only wishes to protect you. He cares very much for you. As do I."

My breath caught and I looked at him with teary eyes.

"It isn't fair, Legolas!" I cried.

He nodded and brushed a stray tear from my cheek.

"How about I cheer you up?" He smiled

"How?" I sulked

He thought quietly for a moment, before a cheeky grin crept onto his face.

"What?!" I demanded, still frowning.

"Meet me in the west garden in ten minutes." He grinned "Bring your bow and arrows!" He swiftly kissed my cheek and raced away.

I smiled in spite of myself.


	3. Chapter Three: An Interrupted Afternoon

_Hi readers. So I've been made aware this chapter wasn't readable. I hope I've fixed that now. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. I think its cute. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!_

 _P.S I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TOLIKIEN'S CHARACTERS OR IDEAS - JUST MY OWN ONES._

 **Chapter Three: An Interrupted Afternoon**

For the first time in what felt like forever, excitement sparked in me.

I ran at full speed, all the way to my rooms, bursting through the doors. I wasted no time in rushing to the ornately carved chest at the foot of my bed. I flung it open and peered inside. The chest contained my most prized possessions: A small book from my father, my mother's broach, a drawing of the three of us when I was a mere teenager, two beautifully made daggers – A gift from Papa, back when he allowed me to fight, and finally, nestled at the bottom of the chest, my trusty bow and quiver. I threw the arrows over my shoulder and grasped the bow in steady, strong hands. It felt good. I cast my eyes over to the mirror. The elf who looked back was not the princess from this morning, but the warrior I knew I truly was.

I rushed from the room knowing Legolas would be waiting for me. He was never late.

I saw him standing at the farthest end of the west garden, at the foot of a sweeping stone staircase. I smiled slyly, hatching a cunning plan. I pulled my bow onto my back, so my hands were free. I softly padded down the steps, ensuring Legolas could not hear me.

When I was just a few steps away I crouched low and sprung at him. I'd hope to land on his back, taking him by surprise, but he turned at the last minute and caught me in his arms.

"Caught you!" He grinned.

I laughed freely, and he lowered me back onto to my feet.

"See, I told you I would cheer you up!" He beamed at me and I was stunned one more by my feelings for him.

"You did." I agreed "But why am I here, with these?"

I waved an arrow at him.

"Well I figured, that seen as you haven't had any practice for a while, you might be a little… rusty."

I glared at him. "I am NOT rusty with anything, thank you very much!"

He chuckled. He knew exactly what buttons to press to annoy me. "Go ahead then. There is an X marked on that tree, can you see it?"

"Of course I can bloody see it!" I snapped. I put an arrow into my bow an pulled it back. I held it taught before quickly releasing it. My keen elven eyes watched the arrow soar through the air. It missed the tree entirely.

Legolas chucked. Ignoring him, I repeated the action, and once again I missed.

"Try lifting your arm a little…" he suggested

In my current mood I chose to ignore his advice. I pressed on exactly how I was.

"You're being stubborn." He chided

I shrugged and fired another arrow. This time it struck the tree but was still far from the X I was attempting to hit.

Legolas gracefully sauntered over to the tree to retrieve my arrows.

"Relax yourself." He said softly as he made his way back to me. "We both know you can do this with ease. You just need to get into the right mind-set. Remember who you are, and what you can do."

I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating on my task.

"Let me help you." He murmured

I was expecting more instructions. I was NOT expecting him to step up behind me, so close he was pressed against me. His hands covered mine; One on the bow, the other holding the arrow firmly in place.

My eyes flew open and my breath caught in my throat. "Oh!" I gasped.

He nuzzled my pointed ear softly. "Relax" He whispered, his breath warm against my cheek. "Focus."

I wanted to tell him that I was trying, but that it was difficult with him standing so close. Then I worried that he'd move away, and I really didn't want him to. I tried my best to regain my composure.

He prompted me to release the arrow and it flew towards the target. It embedded itself in the very centre of the X.

I lowered my bow but Legolas did not step away. I turned slowly so I was facing him, held in his arms for the second time today. Couldn't he feel my heart hammering against my ribcage?

"I told you. Have more faith in yourself, I certainly do." He murmured.

I nodded unable to speak. His eyes were locked with mine; sapphire against sky-blue. We were mere inches apart. I was certain he was about to k…

"My Lord Legolas…"

We broke apart quickly. I blushed , my gaze on the grassy floor.

"Tauriel!" Legolas smiled

I bristled inwardly. "Of all the people!" I whispered, too low for them to hear.

"The spiders my Lord. We must go…" Tauriel muttered

"One moment, Tauriel. Now you Eryn, do it again." He motioned to me

Feeling a little self conscious, I loaded another arrow into my bow. I breathed steadily and took careful aim. Releasing, I watched as my arrow struck the target, obliterating the arrow I had fired with Legolas.

"Well done, _Hiril vuin._ " (My lady) He said taking my face in his hands. " _Boe i'waen._ " (I must go)

I nodded. " _Iston_." (I know)

He brushed a kiss against my forehead "He you later, Eryn."

"Galu." (Goodbye)

I waited until the two of them had left before sinking to the floor. I screamed in frustration. What just happened? I sighed heavily. Legolas was confusing. Papa was frustrating. Tauriel was getting in the way.

From my position heaped on the floor, I could still see the X marked on the tree. I stood up and rapidly began firing arrows. Each one hit it's mark, shattering the previous arrow.

Legolas was right – as usual. An afternoon of archery practice had eased some of my stress. How did he know me so well, when he was an enigma to me?

The late afternoon sun was warm on my face as my thoughts turned to Thranduil. I'd angered him this morning. I felt guilty for causing him any misery but also justified in the point I'd been trying to make. I should go see him, I thought to myself.

Resolutely, I made my way back into the palace.


	4. Chapter Four: I'm Sorry

_This chapter is really short but there's some cuteness :3 I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you guys think._

 _P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TOLKIEN'S IDEAS, THEMES OR CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN PARTS!_

 **Chapter Four: I'm Sorry**

After sneaking into the armoury to replace my shattered arrows, I returned to my room. I carefully placed my weapons back into the chest at the foot of my bed and closed the lid softly.

I smartened myself up, not wanting Papa to notice what I'd been up to all afternoon. I walked slowly and quietly to the throne room, knowing Papa would be there. I hesitated at the slightly ajar door; the King was in quiet discussion with two elven soldiers. I assumed they were discussing matters regarding the protection of the palace. When Thranduil saw me, he waved the soldiers away. As the passed me, they bowed low in respect.

Thranduil who was normally so composed was visibly on edge. Guilt stabbed at me again. He was sat at the top of the stair case which led up to the thrones. His elbows rested on his thighs and his head was in his hands.

I edged into the room hesitantly. "Papa?"

He looked up at me. His often cold eyes were filled with a torrent of emotions. He looked as if he didn't know whether to be angry with me, or apologetic. He patted the step and I ran to him, taking his hand in both of mine.

"I'm sorry Papa! I did not intend to make you angry." I whimpered

He sighed softly and shook his head. "I was too harsh with you. But I made a promise Eryngwen, to your father as he left this world. I could not bear to break it."

I flinched away from the painful memory of my father's death, and that of my final arrow, which failed to stop the orc which killed him.

"Hύron was my closest friend and the best fighter I have ever come across. It was a privilege to know him, and fight alongside him. I will always honour what he asked of me; to take care of you as if you were my own."

"And you have done so Papa, but you cannot protect me from the whole world. Please do not keep me caged. Let me have some freedom." I begged.

Thranduil's face softened.

"Forgive me. I was frightened to lose you. You mean a great deal to me. Perhaps we can find a compromise."

I smiled broadly and he patted my cheek. It was a rare treat to find Thranduil in such a warm and forgiving mood. I would endeavour to enjoy it while it lasted.

Of course, it was just then that my gift made another appearance. I was shocked to have two visions within a single day. It did not often happen.

 ** _Mirkwood forest was sick. Dark magic threatened any who walked its paths. Bodies lay on the ground, wrapped in the sticky webs of the giant spiders which shrieked from the treetops._**

 ** _Just moments later, the bodies are free. Dwarves duelled with the eight-legged monsters._**

 ** _A single arrow flied into sight, killing one of the beasts._**

My vision clears and I am once more in the throne room. I know that arrow all too well. Legolas.


	5. Chapter Five: King under the Mountain

_Hi there readers. Chapter five is here! Thank you for the views so far - but I'd LOVE some reviews. Pretty please?_

 _P.S I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TOLKIEN'S IDEAS, CHARACTERS OR THEMES._

 **Chapter Five: King under the Mountain**

My vision, as always, was proven correct. Within the hour, Legolas and Tauriel returned with a company of Dwarves.

The leader was found to have an Elvish blade in his possession, and a famous one at that. Legolas, as suspicious as he was of dwarves, decided the blade must have been stolen and labelled the company of dwarves as thieves and liars.

The majority of the dwarves were now deep within Mirkwood, entrapped in our inescapable cells of iron and stone. The leader of the dwarf pack would be brought before us, in the throne room, at any moment.

I was currently sat on the throne that had been personally crafted for me. It was made from beautiful white willow. It was so well made, it looked at through the branches of an ancient tree had grown to create a seat just for me. I loved it, but the authority that came along with it felt uncomfortable on my shoulders. I had never expected to have any power.

When I heard the guards approaching, with our prisoner, I stood and gracefully glided to the top of the grand staircase. Thranduil was sat upon his own lofty throne with a look of blatant disinterest upon his face. He did not care for dwarves. I watched as our visitor made his way towards us. He was dark haired and sturdily built. Many would have considered him handsome, but to an elf, he was incredibly short.

He halted at the top of the stairs; I was in his way. As he reached me, I looked into his dark eyes. They were not the eyes of a liar or a thief. I cocked my head to one side with intrigue. Who was this dwarfish man?

"So you are the dwarf causing all the trouble?" I asked , lifting my hand to beneath his chin, as though I was taking a closer look at him.

My gesture was purposeful; another perk of my gift. As skin touched skin images of the dwarf's past came to my mind.

 ** _Crown. Jewel. Mountain. Gold. Dragon._**

Realisation struck as the dwarf's identity was revealed to me.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Thorin Oakenshield; King under the mountain." I addressed him with authority ringing in my voice. I stepped from his path, allowing him passage.

He nodded, eyes watching Thranduil as the king came down from his high throne.

Thranduil's interest had clearly been piqued. "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon!" Thranduil almost laughed. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk."

Thranduil paced around the dwarf, showing his power. Thranduil was intelligent beyond all means. It appeared he had guessed Thorin's plans.

"You have found a way in. You seek what would bestow upon you the right to rule." He continued cunningly.

"The Kings Jewel. The Arkenstone!" I realised out loud.

Thranduil nodded, a sly smile on his lips. "It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain I to desire."

"White gems, of pure starlight…" I murmured, picturing the jewels that had once belonged to our people. I sensed now where Thranduil was taking the conversation. A deal was to be made.

"I will offer you my help."

Thorin smiled knowingly and spoke for the first time. His voice rang with the power and force of a would-be king. "I'm listening…"

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil promised. "You have my word, one king to another."

I watched with interest as Thorin turned away, looking into the vast dark cavern of the throne room. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great King, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!"

I gasped in surprise. It was a reckless decision to disrespect King Thranduil with such sarcasm. Anger flashed across Papa's eyes. Thorin ignored this and continued to roar.

"YOU LACK ALL HONOUR! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once; starving and homeless. YOU TURNED YOUR BACK! You turned away from the inferno that destroyed us." He spat hatefully.

Thranduil's calm patience snapped. He leant forwards and growled directly into Thorin's face.

"Do not speak to me of dragon fire. We know it's wrath and ruin!"

Thranduil's words washed away the charm that covered our scars. The burns were painfully revealed. I gasped in pain, drawing Thorin's gaze.

Thranduil's rage was not at an end. "We have faced the great serpents of the North!"

"And we have the scars to prove it." I whispered sadly, watching Thorin, as the angry marks faded away once more.

Thorin looked almost as if he pitied me. I held his gaze stubbornly. I would not be ashamed of what I was or what had happened to me. I did not need nor want pity from anyone. Thranduil didn't seem to care, and continued with his laborious lecture.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him."

Thranduil waved over the guards from the hall's entrance. They instantly grabbed Thorin's arms.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf." Thranduil smirked cruelly.

"I will go Papa. I will take him." I said, walking over to Thorin and waving the guards away. The obeyed my command without hesitation.

I gently pushed Thorin out of the hall's door, directing him towards the cells.

He walked slowly ahead of me and I matched my long stride to his shorter pace. "You are Eryngwen, maiden of the woods, Thranduil's ward. Your father was Hύron. He was a great warrior."

"Yes." I said with simple quietness. We had reached an empty cell. The other dwarves watched in silence as I shut the iron-barred gate after Thorin, locking it.

I held onto the iron bars and watched Thorin as he paced his cell. His shoulders were hunched with heavy defeat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Thranduil is patient, he will wait."

And then I slipped away into the shadowy caverns of Mirkwood palace.


	6. Chapter Six: A meeting with a Hobbit

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've been active but I've been on holiday in Spain! It was lovely, and I was really happy to see I'd gotten some lovely followers and likes when I'd got home, so thank you! I'm going to try and get a few chapters up today, so don't forget to REVIEW!_

 _As always: None of Tolkien's stuff is mine!_

 **Chapter Six: A meeting with a Hobbit**

I held the keys to the cells lightly in my hand. I stared down at them and sickness twisted in my stomach. How hypocritical of me. I hated to be trapped, yet I had just locked Thorin Oakenshield away in a cell! I did not want to feel responsible for his imprisonment.

I strode into the guards' room and cleared my throat to get someone attention. I threw the keys forcefully at the first guard who looked up at me. He bowed respectfully and I turned my back, leaving the room quickly.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself now. It was too early to go to dinner but too late to go out for a ride. I wondered where Legolas was now… I wanted to speak to him about what had happened between us in the garden's earlier. Was it possible that he still desired me? I'd made up my mind. I'd go and change for dinner and then I'd find Legolas.

Once in my room I searched through my closet. I had many beautiful dresses, but tonight I was looking for something specific. I wanted to look elegant and desirable for my meet with Legolas, but I also wanted him to see that I was still the strong elleth he was once on the brink of falling in love with.

I settled on a long length, forest-green dress. It had long, tight sleeves. A brown, leather corset ensured the dress was figure fitting down to my hips. I slid on leather cuffs, which matched the corset, over my wrists, which were patterned with gold-leaf. I slipped into my favourite boots which laced up the front, to my knees. The dress was split up either side to the middle of my thighs. When I moved, just a slight hint of skin could be seen.

I left most of my golden hair down so it tumbled over my shoulders and down to my waist. I took two sections of hair and braided them from each temple, so they met at the back of my head. I used my mother's broach to secure them. I admired the gems of all shades of green, set into a golden clasp.

Happy with how I looked, I went in search of Legolas. My search took my past the throne room. I could hear trickling water from the small pool and Thranduil's pacing. He was deep in thought. I peered at him from behind a carved pillar of tree-root.

"I know you are there." He called "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

I was about to reveal myself when Tauriel spoke up. I slipped back behind the pillar and watched the two of them.

"I was coming to report to you My Lord. We cleared the forest as ordered, but more spiders keep coming up from the South. If we could kill them at their source…" She stated

"Keep our lands free of those foul creatures. THAT is your task." Thranduil cut her off.

As Thranduil spoke, a strange movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. The air shimmered and swirled; as though something lay hidden in plain sight.

"Legolas said you fought well today. He's grown very fond of you."

My head snapped around to face the two elves again. What did he just say? His words left me with an aching heart.

Tauriel was hesitant "I thought he and Eryngwen…" she stuttered.

Thranduil nodded knowingly. "It is true that they are very close, and once I believed they would marry, but Legolas speaks so highly of you."

"I assure you my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain in the guard."

"Perhaps he did once. Now I'm not so sure."

Tauriel seemed to smile. I felt my throat become thick with tears. I held in my sobs as not to give away my hiding place.

"I would not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to me…" she said with hope in her voice.

"No. You are right. I would not." He said lightly. Despite respecting her fighting abilities, Thranduil was clearly not Tauriel's biggest fan. "Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none."

Tauriel's eyes were sad. "My Lord." She said and ran from the room.

I was lost for words. I could not think straight. I did not know what to do. I wanted to flee to my chambers and hide there for all of eternity. I was distracted however, by the same perplexing movement. It seemed to be moving out of the hall. I followed it into one of the Palace's many tunnels.

"I see you hidden one. Show yourself!" I whispered

Whatever this thing was, it obliged. A small hairy man was revealed. His large feet were bare and he carried a small Elvish blade. As I watched him, he slipped something small and gold into his pocket. I studied him carefully. He certainly wasn't an elf and not a dwarf either.

"You're a Hobbit, from the Shire!" I exclaimed.

"Yes" he nodded "how did you know?"

"I have an awful lot of time on my hands. I've read about you. The shire sounds truly wonderful. I've often wished I could see it for myself." I smiled kindly at him

"I'm Bilbo." He smiled back "Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello Bilbo. I'm Eryngwen, but please call me Eryn."

"Eryn. Please do not give me away Eryn. I must rescue my friends." He pleaded.

My emotional evening had left me feeling reckless.

"I won't give you away Bilbo Baggins, who hides in the shadows. I'll help you!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Dwarf Rescue

_As always none of Tolkien's work is mine! Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

 **Chapter Seven: Dwarf Rescue.**

I reached down and took Bilbo's small hand in my own, larger hand. It was like holding the delicate hand of a child. I felt a district need to protect this creature I did not know. My instinct told me this hobbit was pure of heart, kind and brave.

We walked quietly through the tunnels of the palace, reaching the door to the guard's room undetected. I pointed to the dungeon keys which were hanging at the far side of the room. I thought carefully for a moment, deciding how to act.

"I'll distract them." I said eventually "Make yourself disappear little hobbit!"

I watched as the hobbit took something small from his pocket once more and quickly slid it onto his middle finger. He instantly disappeared. I wondered with curiosity what it was that Bilbo kept in his pocket.

Sticking to the plan, I strode into the guard's room with an air of confidence.

"I do hope you aren't slacking gentlemen!" I called loudly

The guards, who had either being drinking, playing cards or slumbering, shot up from where they rested. They stood to attention when they realised who had caught them red handed.

"My Lady! How can we be of assistance?" The head guard stuttered nervously

"I've come for some wine. For dinner tonight. Would you search for the Merlot '84? It's the Kings favourite." I lied smoothly.

"Oh. It's just that… a servant normal comes down for the wine…" He mumbled

"But tonight I have come for the wine! Is that quite alright with you?" I snapped and he flinched. He mumbled an embarrassed apology.

Under my glare, the guards scattered quickly. They searched the wine racks for the desire bottle.

A few moments later a bottle was given to me. I thanked them graciously and left the room, sending up a silent prayer that Bilbo had manage to retrieve the keys.

As I stepped back into the darkness of the tunnel, I stooped down and left the bottle of wine standing by the doorway. I looked up to see Bilbo, hiding in the shadows, holding a bunch of keys. I smiled with relief, and he grinned back up at me. Taking his tiny hand once more, we ran through the empty tunnels, towards the dungeons.

The dungeons of Mirkwood were not the typical dark, dank hell holes most castles possess. Our dungeons were beautiful. Made of iron and wood, they were carved deep into the ground, and were inescapable. Bilbo and I hid behind a tall pillar and watched the dwarves despairing behind their iron bars.

"We're never going to reach the mountain…" One of them muttered sadly.

"Not stuck in there you're not!" Bilbo said, coming out from behind the pillar and shaking the keys lightly.

"BILBO!" Many of the dwarves shouted and cheered

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" I hissed at them, catching Thorin's eye.

Bilbo ran between each of the cages, freeing the dwarves swiftly. I motioned for them to follow me. Some of the dwarves seemed to hesitate.

"You must trust me. I have nothing to gain from being caught!" I hissed again.

We moved silently through the dark tunnels. On the way I collected my weapons from their safe hiding place, my heart telling me I'd need them. My quiver of arrows sat on my back and my bow was tightly held in my hand. I tucked the daggers, gifted to me by Thranduil, into my long boots. I also slipped the small book of maps of Middle Earth into my quiver; A gift from my father. All my prized possessions were with me.

I directed the dwarves back to the wine cellar-come guard's room. As expected, the guard were once again sleeping on the job. I motioned to the barrels which waited by the trap-door.

"Go down the river. The barrels should keep you relatively safe." I whispered

The dwarves look sceptical and looked to Thorin for instruction.

"Tell me Thorin Oakenshield, what other option do you have but to do as I say?" I asked harshly.

He nodded and the dwarves clambered into the barrels. Only Bilbo was left. I knelt in front of him and took both his hands.

"Good luck Bilbo Baggins. Travel safe and swift." I said before kissing his forehead and helping him into the last barrel.

I pulled the trap-door's leaver and the barrels tumbled into the raging river below.

I did not wait around. It would be difficult to explain why I was down here if I was caught. So, I ran as fast as the winter wind, back to the main halls, taking the discarded bottle of wine from earlier with me.


	8. Chapter Eight: Catching an Orc

_Hope you all enjoy! As always I do not own any on Tolkien's ideas!_

 **Chapter 8: Catching an Orc.**

I reached the great doors of the throne room. I took a moment to breathe deeply.

"Do not give yourself away." I thought to myself

I pushed the door open and slipped into the room quietly. Thranduil was sat regally on his throne, and Legolas on his. I calmly glided up the stairs and took my place amongst them. I handed the wine to Thranduil. He looked impressed and thanked me graciously.

"You've changed." Thranduil noted approvingly. "And you carry your bow… why?"

I nodded. "I've been practicing." I said quietly. It wasn't a complete lie…

"You look lovely." Legolas told me with a smile.

I smiled back softly. I was about to suggest to him that we take a pre-dinner walk in the gardens, when Tauriel rushed in unannounced.

I ground my teeth together. Why does she keep doing that!

"Orcs! Orcs on the river bank!" She cried, rushing from the hall once more.

Legolas instantly went after her, loading his bow as he went. I tried not to feel jealous of his reaction and instead I turned to Thranduil, my bow held strongly in my hands. My eyes pleaded with him.

He nodded curtly. "Go!"

I did not wait for him to change his mind, grateful that he was giving me this opportunity. I flew from my seat, racing from the hall. I caught up with Legolas with ease, I'd always been the fastest. He glanced over at me, surprised that I'd be joining him. I was glad to see he was grinning. I beamed back up at him and we sped through the palace, side by side.

We emerged atop the river wall, overlooking the thrashing waters. The dwarves, in their barrels, were floating at an alarming speed down the river. They were valiantly trying their best to fight off the orcs which swarmed on either side of the river.

Tauriel was further ahead, already slicing into orcs with deadly precision. I noticed with mild curiosity that all her efforts seem to be concentrated on protecting one dwarf in particular. I think his name is Fili.

"How strange…" I muttered quietly.

I could wait no longer, my body was itching to get into the fight. I took a huge step back and launched myself from the river wall, flipping energetically in mid-air.

I landed in a graceful yet deadly crouch, before springing into action. I ran down the river-side firing arrows as I went. Orc after orc fell and I grinned with savage pleasure. My heart was full off glee and freedom. This is who I truly was, my identity would not be taken from me again.

Legolas was currently balanced on the heads of two unhappy looking dwarves, firing arrows. I myself, thought this was a wonderful idea and decided to leap onto the shoulders of a white-haired dwarf, Balin.

"Oof!" H cried in surprise as I landed upon his shoulders.

"Sorry!" I giggled

"That's quite alright Lassie! You just keep firing those arrows."

I nodded and continued to halt any orc in my path.

The dwarves for their part were doing well, considering they were weapon-less. They punched at orcs and took their swords and knives. Thorin ordered that they shop down a large log which allowed orcs to freely cross the river. Many now fell into the water, drowning in the icy current. One of the dwarves had emerged from the river and was rolling down the river bank, in his barrel, mowing down a number of orcs.

I now jumped from Balin's shoulders and used another dwarves forehead as a springboard to launch myself onto the grassy embankment. The dwarf, Gloin, grunted at me and I smiled apologetically.

I withdrew my pretty daggers from my knee-length boots and proceeded to slice into the last few orcs, gathered around me.

As the last orc fell, I watched as the dwarves sailed over the boarder of Mirkwood. For us, this fight was over. More orcs now appeared further down the river and surged after the dwarves. We did not follow, Thranduil would be furious.

Legolas was a little way in front, standing on a large boulder, watching the enemy leave. I suddenly gasped. We'd missed an orc! It was pointing a deadly orc arrow at Legolas' back. I had to be swift, I would have only one chance to save him. As the beast released it's arrow, I released one of my own, forcing the deadly one off course.

Legolas, shocked, turned quickly. I lowered my bow and Tauriel, who had seen what had happened, threw herself at the orc, blade at its throat.

"Tauriel, wait! This one we keep alive." Legolas commanded.

Tauriel nodded, beginning to bind the orc's hands and feet. I waited quietly, leaning against a hefty rock. Legolas came to stand in front of me, watching me carefully with his blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I nodded and smiled brightly. "Not a scratch on me."

He smiled too, placing his large hand against my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes, enjoing the feel of his skin against mine.

"You fought well. You looked…"

I opened my eyes with a contented smile. I watched as he looked me over.

"Looked what?" I asked with a coy smile

"Incredible." He whispered

Too soon, our moment was over.

"We must go back to the palace."


	9. Chapter Nine: Little Miss Runaway

_Hello everyone! I am dedicating this chapter to_ **SilverSapphire34523** _for a lovely review! So thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! As always - I do not own any of Tolkien's ideas or themes, just my own!_

 _Please remember to review! It's much appreciated! Love ya's x_

 **Chapter 9: Little Miss Runaway.**

We took the orc back to Thranduil.

When I reached him, he took my hand and checked me for any signs of damage.

"I'm fine!" I protested, though I knew his concern came from his love for me.

Thranduil circled the orc menacingly, as Legolas held his glistening blade to it's throat. Tauriel and I stood in front of the beast, watching the events quietly.

I found it impossible to take my eyes from the wretched creature's face. It was scared and mauled; hideous. I wondered angrily how many innocents this abomination had harmed, killed even. Tauriel, Legolas, the dwarves, even me, could have been added to the undoubtedly long list, had we been unlucky.

As my mind wandered, I realised Thranduil had been talking for some time. Hoping I hadn't missed anything particularly important I turned my attention back to him.

"…in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so it will always be. In time all foul things come forth…"

I listened intently to the wise King's words. Fear and sickness twisted in my stomach and goose bumps raised on my flesh.

Legolas, always quick to lose his patience, wasted no time on small talk with the orc.

"You were tracking a company of 13 dwarves, why?" He demanded with hate in his usually calm voice.

"And one little brave hobbit…" I thought

The foul creature cackled horrifically.

"Not 13. Not anymore! The young one, the black haired archer, we stuck him with a morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood. He'll be chocking on it soon!" He grinned sickeningly, aiming his words directly at Tauriel. He too had noticed she cared for the dwarf.

Tauriel's face fell and her eyes grew frightened. Her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, with the dwarf no doubt.

I now turned to the orc.

"Answer the question, filth!" authority rang in my voice.

"I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!" it spat at me.

I growled angrily and drew my daggers, spinning them between my fingers menacingly.

"I would not antagonise her." Legolas mocked

I heard Tauriel move behind me and I glance over my shoulder at her. Pain was etched across her face.

"You like killing thigs orc?" she stammered "You like death? Then let me give it to you!"

She lunged forwards with her knives drawn. I threw myself in her path, and restrained her. I was pleased that I was the stronger of us two she-elves.

"DARO! Tauriel, Ego!" _(STOP! Tauriel go!) Thranduil thundered_

She nodded sheepishly and I gave her a light push towards the door. She left quietly.

"I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question." Thranduil said, turning his attention back to the foul orc. "You have nothing to fear, tell us what you know and I will set you free."

"You had orders to kill them, why?" Legolas pushed again "What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

It growled in response "The dwarf runt will never be King!"

Legolas look at the orc with confusion. "King? There is not King under the mountain. Non would dare enter Erebor while the dragon lives."

"You know nothing. Your world will BURN! Our time has come again. My master serves the one! Do you understand now elfling?"

My stomach rolled. The one… surely it could not be…

The orc continued to snarl and grunt "Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you!"

Thranduil, tired of the orc, struck with the speed of a snake. A deadly swing of his sharpened sword, relieved this orc of his head. Its ugly head was still grasped in Legolas' hands, whilst is body lay twitching and oozing blood on the stone floor.

I almost retched. The words the orc had spoken sickened me.

"Why did you do that? You promised to set him free!" I gasped, feeling rather ill.

"And I did." Thranduil told me "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders. There was nothing more it could tell me."

He stepped harshly on the orc to stop its moving. He watched as life left the orc and then walked away. Both Legolas and I followed, leaving the orc in the place it had fell.

"What did it mean by the flames of war?" Legolas questioned his father.

I feared I already knew what Thranduil was about to say.

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it." He stated, far too calmly for my liking.

He then turned to the guards who were littered around the room. "I want the watch doubled at our boarders. All roads, all rivers. No one enters this kingdom and… no one leaves it!"

"NO!" I screamed, but Thranduil did not stay to listen. He'd left the room with a sweep of his cloak.

I could not, would not stay trapped now. I fled to my chambers, worry and stress heavy on my shoulders.

When I arrive at my rooms, I paced the floor over and over. Panic began to set in and I lost my composure.

"I'm caged! Imprisoned!" I thought

"I need air!" I gasped aloud.

I burst through the balcony doors and out into the warm air of the afternoon. My balcony overlooked the front of the palace. From here I could see the braidge leading to the main doors of the palace. Anyone who entered or left the palace had to use this door. I saw everything, including the guards who constantly stood watch.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. In and out, in and out. I must remain calm.

My sensitive hearing picked up a conversation down by the main gate. My curiosity was piqued and I listened in quietly.

"Close the gate." Legolas was calling "Keep it sealed by order of the King."

"And what of Tauriel? She left some time ago, with her bow. She has not returned My Lord." The guard replied

I saw that Legolas had emerged out onto the bridge. He was looking off into the distance, the direction that Tauriel must have taken.

"Seal the gate." He commanded again, over his shoulder. Then He took off running.

"He's going after her!" I growled. I was angry, FURIOUS! And… a little jealous.

"I cannot stay here now." I said quietly.

I walked over to my writing desk and took out a delicate piece of paper and a quill. In my elegant script I wrote a short, simple message.

 ** _Papa, Goheno min._**

 ** _xxx_**

 _(Forgive me)_


	10. Chapter Ten: Beyond the Boarders

Chapter ten, hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TOLKIEN'S IDEAS,JUST MY OWN!

 **Chapter 10: Beyond the boarder**

With the natural grace and agility of an elf, I climbed quickly over my balcony and down to the soft, green ground below. My escape had to be quick and efficient. No room for mistakes. It wouldn't be long before my note was discovered and taken to the King.

Papa… My heart pined for him and guilt began to creep up on me. I shook my head sharply. I could not go back now. My place was with Legolas.

I crept stealthily along the palace walls, watching with sharp elven eyes for any guards. I frowned; I would never get out of here unseen whilst ever I was on foot. I needed to catch a ride.

"ERYNGWEN! LADY ERYNGWEN!" The guards were calling for me. Someone must have found my note. Papa must know I'm missing.

"For the love of Valor, FIND HER!" Thranduil's voice thundered around the palace.

I flinched at his tone of voice. He was worried. I was hurting him so much. I prayed that in time he would forgive me.

By now I'd made my way to the front gate. I crouched beside the long, stone bridge, keeping watch for anyone who may catch me. I needed a horse but the stables were too far from here; I'd be caught for sure.

Suddenly an idea came to me. I let out a long, soft whistle and waited patiently.

From the end of the forrest which surrounded the palace, emerged a large majestic elk. He wasn't as grand as Thranduil's favourite ride, but gorgeous all the same. The elk had strong legs. I nodded approvingly, he would be swift. With his wide antlers raised proudly, the elk trotted down the bridge, stopping a little way from me.

I knew I had no time to lose. As I was climbing up onto the bridge, towards the animal, the Palace gate burst open with a bang.

"Eryngwen! Stay right there. I forbid you to take another step! You will NOT leave this kingdom!" Thranduil was furious.

I looked at him with sad eyes and shook my head softly. I turned and began to run, full-pelt, towards the elk. I reached out , taking an antler in one hand, and swung myself athletically onto the animals back.

I took a final glance over my shoulder. The anger in Thranduil's eyes had transformed into a look of bitter disappointment. It was almost enough to stop me, to cause me to run to him, to fall at his feet and beg for his forgiveness. Then I thought of Legolas, and the dwarves, and Bilbo. There were so many people who needed me, who I could help. My mind was set. I urged the elk forwards with a light tap and we flew towards Mirkwood's boarders.

I picked up Legolas' trail almost immediately. I was certain that I could find him anywhere in the world. It was evident that he's caught up with Tauriel. Jealousy bubbled up inside me again.

"Oh stop it!" I told myself

It took little time to reach the boarders of our kingdom. I had not been allowed to step pass this point for more than hundreds of years.

"The point of no return." I murmured

I looked around at my surroundings. The woods here, like Mirkwood, where sick too. Darkness was beginning to creep into them, lingering between the branches and rotting the leaves. The floor too, was less lush and grassy, and instead was rocky and tough. The river ran much faster out here, by the boarder. It was wider and the angry current tore at rocks and trees.

I sighed heavily and dismounted from the Elk. It would be unfair of me to take him from his home in the forest.

"Go mellon, Go." _(Go friend, go_.)

I watched the elk disappear =, before stepping past the boarderline. I could not linger.

I was crossing a rocky plain when I noticed him, by the river. He was waiting for something, Tauriel most likely.

I crept along silently but accidently stepped on a twig. It snapped loudly and Legolas spun toward where I was standing, bow drawn. My own weapon came up in defence.

"I thought you were an orc." He snapped

"If I was an orc, you would be dead." I retorted with a smirk. I stood up from my defensive crouch.

"Eryn! You cannot wander this place alone. You aren't in Mirkwood anymore." He warned

I frowned slightly "I am not a child. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm not on my own."

"You knew you'd find me." He smiled broadly

I returned his smile and answered honestly. "I'll always find you."

He looked at me for a while before beginning to speak again.

"My father will be angry. You have betrayed his trust. Go back now, and he will forgive you."

"And would you return with me?" I challenged

Legolas did not answer me, but instead looked away. He was avoiding the question. I continued anyway.

"Yes, Papa would forgive me. If I were to go back, I would not forgive myself. Your father allowed those orcs to cross our land freely, the dwarves could have been killed!"

"It is not our fight." He said, stubbornly.

"It is our fight!" I cried "It will not stop here. Innocent people will die. With every victory this evil will grow. I refuse to hide within the walls of Mirkwood, away from the light which I love, allowing darkness to descend."

Legolas was frowning. I was getting to him.

"Are we not part of this world Legolas?" I pleaded with him "When did we let evil become stronger than us?"

Legolas was deep in thought. He watched me with steady blue eyes.

Eventually, he nodded and took my hand in his.

"Then my place is with you, my Lady." He smiled. I smiled too, as a rush of pleasure welled up within me.

We met with Tauriel further down the river. We were tracking the orcs which had raced after the dwarves. There was much urgency in Tauriel's movements; she was impatient to find them. Again, I noticed how odd this was. I could think of no other reason for this, than that she had feelings for the black haired archer. The thought gave me some hope.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Frighteningly Beautiful

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews but more are always welcome! As you can guess, I do not own any of Tolkien's ideas, just my own!_

 **Chapter 11: Laketown**

I soon noticed that the orc trail was heading toward Laketown, a man-village out on the water. This small, poor town was built by the people of Dale, after their town was destroyed by Smaug many years ago. It was ironic that we should end up here now. I thought of the men, women and children who resided here, struggling to get by on the little money they could make in this sad place. They were honest people who did not deserve to be harmed by the filth that was now infiltrating their home. Resolutely, we continued on, now with a little more pace.

In between scouting for orcs, I mostly watched Legolas. I loved to watch him work. He was an amazing tracker and fighter, everything I knew, I'd learned from him, and in turn he had been taught by my father. He was now tracking with such intensity that I thought he'd forgotten I was here.

It was then that I caught him staring over at me, with a smile on his face.

"What?" I laughed lightly

"I'm just glad you're here with me, that's all." He replied

I beamed up at him. Could he truly mean it? His affection for my company gave me further hope for a future together.

Tauriel came over to us then, and spoke directly to Legolas. I tried to ignore it, I really did.

"I'm going to look ahead." She said with a broad smile.

Legolas smiled and nodded in response. He watched her as she left. His eyes never left her. In the time Legolas and I had drifted apart, she had filled the space I'd left behind. It was a depressing thought, as was the memory of Thranduil's conversation with Tauriel. Legolas was falling for her…

I was looking down at my feet, trying had to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes. Why did he have to care for Tauriel? Could he not see that I'd always been right here, waiting for him?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me with curiosity, now Tauriel had left us alone.

"Just something your father said…" I mumbled

"Oh?"

I decided that now was the time to be brave. I stopped walking and looked Legolas dead in the eye. I needed to know the truth

"Are you in love with Tauriel?" I asked bluntly

Legolas looked at me with surprise. He was quiet for a very long time, searching my eyes for something, an answer perhaps. He sighed heavily and reached out to me. I reluctantly stepped into his arms and he held me tightly against his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of my head. His steady breathing was tickling my hair.

"I do not know." He whispered "War rages in my heart."

It was not the answer I'd hoped for, but not the one I'd expected either. I wanted him to tell me it was me whom he loved. I wanted him to hold me tighter and kiss me over and over. Sadly, he didn't. Then again, he did not say that he was in love with Tauriel either. Surely if he was truly in love with her, he'd know for sure. His indecisiveness was out of character. It did little to make me feel better.

I pulled myself slowly away from him and looked down at the floor.

"Then let me know when the war is over." I whispered half sad, half angry.

I mooched away, frustration rolling off me in waves. I went in the same direction as Tauriel, further into Laketown, Legolas following behind in thoughtful silence. I did not look at him. I did not talk to him. I tried desperately not to even think of him. I was worried that doing so would break my heart, and I knew the dangers of a broken heart for an Elleth. I did not wish to die, as my mother had.

We were well into Laketown now. It was dark, very dark, but my eleven eyes could easily make out the silhouettes of the ugly orcs up on the roof tops. I also spotted one of the dwarves hurrying along a narrow pathway, carrying a bunch of Kingsfoil. It must been for Kili, he must be very sick by now. I frowned. Kili was sweet and kind, he did not deserve to die.

No more than a minute later the orcs came across the rest of the dwarves. A young girl's screams pierced the air again and again. My deeply buried maternal instinct kicked in and I sprinted towards the sound, passing Tauriel on the way. I could sense she and Legolas following closely behind, as I burst into a small wooden hut.

Orcs had broken into the rundown house. Kili was on the kitchen table in clear agony. The other dwarves were trying valiantly to protect him with the few feeble weapons they had.

A boy, not quiet old enough to be considered a man, was fighting bravely to protect his sisters, one older and one younger. They were cowering beneath the large oak table that Kili was laid upon.

I again, unexpectedly felt the need to protect the young ones. I laid into the orcs who came pouring into the little home. My large war-bow was of no use in such a small space, so I sliced and cut into the orcs with my precise daggers.

Legolas and Tauriel had joined me and were fighting orcs too, we had soon emptied the room of orcs. I knew others would be scattering through the town by now.

I bent down to the small girls, still hidden in fear beneath the table. I smiled as reassuringly as possible, knowing elves could often appear intimidating to humans.

"Come, they have gone. You're perfectly safe now." I said softly and helped them up. They smiled shyly at me.

The brave young man was staring up at Legolas, who was much taller than him, in awe.

"You killed them all! That was… something else!" He was rabbling on. Legolas seemed a little uncomfortable. Neither of us had spent much time around human children. They were … different to elven children, but sweet all the same.

"More will come." Legolas told the boy before turning to me and Tauriel. "Eryn, Tauriel, Come."

I moved to Legolas' side immediately but Tauriel wasn't listening. She was beside Kili as he screamed in pain. His face was damp with beads of sweat and his eyes where rolled back into his head. He did not have long.

"TAURIEL! COME!" Legolas barked. He was not happy that she had ignored his command.

But again, she paid little attention. She was walking on thin ice. Tauriel was just a Silvan elf, to ignore her Lord's command…

Tauriel was applying the Kingsfoil to Kili's wounds.

"I'm going to save him." She said quietly.

"Fine!" Legolas hissed and pulled at my arm, wanting to leave the place. I hesitated and he looked at me in annoyance. He did not like to feel powerless.

"You go" I whispered. "I won't be long."

Legolas nodded curtly and made his way out of the house.

"You cannot save him Tauriel. The poison has already touched his mind. The darkness must be drawn from him first, if he is to be saved." I said sadly

Tauriel was crying softly "But I do not have the power to do that!"

"Only an elf of royal blood can heal the mind… it is a rare skill…" Muttered the dwarf named Balin

"You are well informed master Dwarf." I nodded

"I am not of Royal blood!" Tauriel shreaked

"But I am." I said softly

Everyone in the house looked at me with confusion. I knew what they thought. How could _you_ be royalty? _You_ are not in line to the Woodland realm throne.

But I wasn't thinking of the woodland realm.

"My mother was Lord Elrond of Rivendell's sister. He is my uncle. I am a member of the royalty of Rivendell." I announce, revealing a little known secret.

"Royal blood…" Tauriel murmured.

I nodded as I walked over to Kili. I stood behind his head and looked down at him. I was nervous; I had only read of the ability to heal the mind from darkness. I was unsure of how to begin but let my instincts take over. I placed my hands and his temples and closed my eyes in concentration.

Suddenly ice shot through my veins and I growled in pain. The pain began at my fingertips, were I was touching Kili, and travelled upwards. When the ice-like pain hit my eyes I screamed out in pain and jumped back from the table, breaking my connection to Kili.

Kili was conscious again. It had worked!

"The herbs will work now. You can save him, if you are swift. The poison could still kill him." I said, holding my head in my hands to ease the pain.

"Your eyes!" She gasped. Everyone was staring at me.

I looked into the small mirror that hung above the kitchen sink. My eyes flew wide in astonishment. The whites of my eyes were blood red and the light-silvery inner-ring of colour was black as night. It looked as though my pupils had enveloped most of my eyes. Only a small sliver of sapphire blue was visible now. Blood trickled from the corners of my eyes. I looked frighteningly wild and beautiful.

I quickly dabbed at the blood with a damp cloth and blinked away the redness in my eyes. The large pupils appeared as though they were there for good though.

"I'm fine. Kili will be too." I told Tauriel

"Thank you." She whispered, taking my hand "You saved him, and my heart."

So it was true. Tauriel was in love with the black haired archer. In recent times I had thought badly of Tauriel, out of jealousy and envy, but I was happy to see she had found where her heart truly belonged. And no, not just because it meant she didn't love Legolas, but because I wished her well. I smiled at her softly and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I must go. Legolas…" I began

She nodded and I began to turn towards the door.

"Legolas loves you Eryngwen. He may not admit it yet, not even to himself. But he loves you more than you'll ever realise." Tauriel called to my retreating back.

I glanced over my shoulder and held her gaze. I smiled one last time before slipping away into the night.


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Hand to Hold

_**Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 12! Let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, plot lines, etc...**_

Chapter Twelve: A hand to hold

I had always had an uncanny ability to find Legolas where ever he was, whether that be in the next room or a million miles away. It had been particularly helpful when we played hide and seek in the forest as children. It was as if his heart called to mine, and showed me the way to go.

As I ran like winter wind through Laketown, I switched off and trusted my heart to direct my feet. Within minutes, I found him. Predictably, he was searching for the rest of the orcs.

I watched him quietly for a while, something was wrong. His shoulders were hunched and his head low. He looked tense. He must have put two and two together and realised Tauriel had fallen in love with Kili. I felt terribly sad for him and guilty for how I'd walked away after his rare moment of open-heartedness earlier, after all I knew what unrequited love felt like. I desperately wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him. To tell him that I loved him and nothing else mattered.

"Now isn't the time…" I thought to myself sadly

I settled for catching up with him and slipping my hand into his. I gave it a gentle squeeze to tell him I understood.

"Thanks" He murmured quietly, looking down at me.

Worry flashed across Legolas' face.

"Your eyes! What have you… you drew the darkness from him! Are you hurt? Are you alright?" He gasped taking my face in between his cupped hands.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all." I lied and hoped the icy pain would soon reduce in my eyes.

Legolas, knowing me as well as he did, saw that I was lying.

"That dwarf has caused me too much trouble!" He growled through clenched teeth

I smiled at his response. I rather liked protective, angry Legolas.

"I'm fine!" I reassured him again, stroking my thumb gently across his chin. I smiled softly up at him and he nodded in surrender.

"Now, let's go find those orcs." I suggested

This seemed to satisfy him and we moved off. I was very pleased when he grasped my hand once more and pulled me along beside him, through Laketown's maze-like streets. I smiled coyly up at him and he responded with a smirk that made me want to throw myself at him right then and there. I blushed at the thought and Legolas chuckled. Perhaps he'd been thinking the same thing…

It was then that we spotted Bolg, leader of many orcs, spawn of Azog. Reluctantly, I let go of Legolas' hand and we both drew our weapons. We began to slowly stalk towards the enemy, readying ourselves for the fight.

Suddenly a small pack of orcs came to distract us from Bolg's escape. I grasped my daggers and began slicing through the Orcs.

"Legolas, Ego!" I called as I stabbed at one orc's scaly stomach, but he hesitated. "I'll catch up, Ego!"

He nodded and ran towards Bolg, I watched as he drew his deadly sword and slowly circled with the enemy.

I was occupied by more orcs swarming around me, attempting to cut me off from the Elvish Prince. I spun my daggers in my hands and stood my ground.

"Let's play." I growled at the orcs who surrounded me.

I swing my blades, slashing an orc across its ugly face. He fell and I quickly swing my leg high, kicking the closest orc to the floor. I finished him with a swift slice across the throat. I sliced at two orcs simultaneously as I attempted to keep one eye on the battle between Bolg and Legolas.

Legolas' sword clashed against Bolg's. Suddenly Bolg grabbed Legolas and threw him dramatically into a wooden beam. Legolas grunted and forced Bolg backwards. I was desperate to get to them and lend a hand.

Another orc took a swing at me. I ducked out of the way and sliced across his scrawny neck. I brained another with the hilt's of both my daggers. I took a glance around me. All the orcs were dead, piled on the wooden boards. I ran towards the duelling males, assessing the situation as I went. Bolg's back was towards me and I saw this as my opportunity to join the fight. I crouched low and sprung at him, both feet hitting him square in the back. He topped forwards and I gracefully rolled over one shoulder, landing back into a cat-like crouch. This display gave Legolas enough time to recover and he threw a sharp punch at Bolg.

Other orcs around the town had heard the fight and began desending upon us, in small groups. I battled many of them off but a few ran at Legolas, diverting his attention away from Bolg. Bolg the turned towards me. He wrapped his thick arms around my and squeezed, hard. The air rushed from my lungs and I felt my bones cracking. I gasped in sheer pain and struggled to get free, but nothing worked.

A strange idea popped into my head, I wasn't sure it would have any effect but I gave it a go. I kicked back sharply with one leg, striking Bolg between his legs. He roared in pain and dropped my roughly to the floor. My ribs caused me to scream out in pain.

Legolas had dispatched the orcs and was currently bashing Bolg's head against a wooden pillar. I staggered to my feet, using a wooden beam for support. Bolg had thrown Legolas out of his way and was trudging away from us.

I wasn't about to let him get away that easily so I intercepted him, daggers in hand. Unfortunately I had been weakened by the fight and I was powerless to do anything as Bolg grasped me by the throat. I gasped fiercely for air and clawed at his horrid hands with manicured nails. He threw me roughly to the floor once more and made his escape.

I forced myself up onto all fours and crawled towards the nearest pillar. Legolas staggered over, sinking to the floor besides me. He touched his nose with a hand and glanced down. Blood? No one had ever made Legolas bleed! He glanced at me and I could see he was majorly pissed off. I was holding my side and panting hard.

"Are you well?" He asked

"I'll live." I mumbled

"That was a nice kick you gave him there." He chuckled

"I had no idea that would work on all males." I laughed, hissing when the movement jolted my ribs painfully.

"It had to hurt. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Stop making me laugh!" I gasped "It hurts!"

We saw Bolg then, in the distance. He was riding away on a Warg, another foul beast.

"Come." Legolas said, turning serious once more.

He helped me stand and we took off running. I gritted my teeth against the pain that flared in my side.

Legolas whistled sharply and a great white stallion came to us. Legolas helped me up before mounting the horse and settling behind me. I held the horse's silky main. Legolas put his arms through mine, grasping the reins. Giving the horse a sharp squeeze, we raced after Bolg.

This wasn't over.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: I am Death

Hi everyone! This is a shorter chapter than the last few but I hope you like it anyway. I am dedicating this chapter to all you lovelies who have left reviews! I am very grateful! If you have any suggestions for the story or future stories please do let me know! Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Tolkien's ideas or characters, just my own!

 **Chapter 13: I am Death**

Like a vile serpent in long grass, Bolg seemed to have evaded us. Yet, we stalked him, never letting up.

We rode quietly, with hawk-like eyes, searching for any trace of the Orc leader. It was a long while before either of us said anything.

"Did you see the mark those orcs carried?" Legolas mused

I nodded sternly. I recognised it alright, a mark I hadn't seen in a very long while, and had hoped to never see again. A mark so evil and dark, many could not bear to lay eyes upon it.

"The mark of Gundabad. I have not seen something so evil for many centuries."

"Something is beginning to move in the darkness. An unseen malice. I fear what it may bring upon us." He whispered

It was then, as our thoughts turned dark and distant that a deafening noise reached us. A terrifying roar from the lonely mountain, and the sickening beating of leathery wings.

My stomach dropped and bile rose in my throat. I knew that sound better than any other: A dragon. Panic welled up in me.

"Legolas, the Dragon! They've woken the Dragon!" I shrieked, in a manner that was not at all myself.

Memories of my last encounter with dragon fire filled my mind and raised goosebumps across my flesh. The pain of burning breath against my pale skin, the wounds that marred my otherwise flawless body and the selfless bravery of Thranduil as he dived over me, protecting me from the inferno that would have otherwise killed me. He'd saved my life. It was my fault that he had those terrible scars. I had cause my King so much agony, and here I was, doing it all over again. Physical, mental, emotional, it's all pain in the end.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the here and now; it was no good wallowing in the past. I made a silent promise to the Gods that should I survive and make it home alive, I would do my upmost to cause Papa not a single day more of pain. I just hoped he would forgive my recklessness.

I watched with terrified eyes as the dragon burst free of the mountain and twirled in the air.

"I am deathhhhh" It hissed through foul teeth

I shuddered and leaned back into Legolas.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Murmured Legolas as he held me tighter.

The dragon swooped low over our heads before turning back on itself. It had its beady eyes set on Laketown, far in the distance. It was planning on burning it to the ground.

"We have to do something!" I yelled, pointing over to the city, where it's inhabitants lay unaware of the threat.

"What can we do? We are too far away now. The town will be mere ashes and burning debris by the time we arrive. We continue after Bolg." He yelled back

"He's gone Legolas. We won't catch him now."

"Fine." He grunted "But we must tend to your ribs before we go anywhere."

He slid from the horse and helped me down. I perched on a boulder while he secured the horse to a near-by tree.

"Take off your corset." Legolas instructed

I gasped at stared at him in shock.

"This is hardly the time…"

"Your rubs will have set in the wrong place. I need to move and bind them. Your corset is in the way." He almost laughed

I think I almost died of embarrassment.

"Oh!" I said as I unlaced the corset and dropped it onto the ground. I felt a little exposed in my sheer dress alone.

Legolas pushed his palms firmly against my side. I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry out. The pain was phenomenal.

Slowly my broken ribs ground back into place and Legolas bound my midriff with cloth. I laced up my corset once more to keep it tight.

"Better?" He enquired

I nodded, anxious to get going again.

"Rest for a while. An hour will make no difference now. The city is already burning." He said sadly.

So, as my ribs began to heal, we watched with terror-filled eyes as Smaug resentfully burned the town. I imagined how scared the people must be and wondered where Tauriel and the rest of the dwarves were. I was scared for them. I did notice however, many people were escaping on longboats, making for the shore close to Dale and the Lonely mountain.

"Look up there!" I pointed out.

Two figures, one only of a young boy, stood atop the highest tower, facing the dragon. They were making a valiant stand, and they had a black arrow!

We watched as the arrow shot toward the dragon with unbelievable pace and struck it beneath its scaly wing. The beast's yowls threatened to shake the earth we sat upon. It flew high into the sky, before spiralling and tumbling with a crash into the freezing waters surrounding Laketown,

The dragon was dead.

"It's dead. It's dead." I muttered over and over, shock hitting my system.

"Come. We can be of more help over there." Legolas said, motioning to the shore where more boats were headed.

We go back on the horse. Now that my ribs had almost healed and there was no danger of me falling off, I rode in a more comfortable position behind Legolas. I held him tightly around his waist as we galloped off into the early morning.

Amongst all the death and destruction, a small spark of hope began to burn with in me. Perhaps there would be a light at the end of the dark and distant tunnel. Perhaps for us, there would be happiness.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: What is right

_**Hola! How are you allll? This chapter took so long to type up. I was so tired :( Hope you enjoy anyway! I've been writing quite a bit, so I'm on about chapter 22 of this story in my note pad. It's getting rather exciting! I'm really loving writing this fanfiction and I'm super grateful for all the lovely feedback. If you have any requests for this story, or perhaps a oneshot with these characters, let me know! I'll see what I can do!**_

 _ **As always, all I own is my personal creations. No copyright intended!**_

 **Chapter 14: What is right, is not always easy.**

Under the cover of inky blackness, we had travelled further than I had realised, so by the time we reached the devastated shoreline, day had broken.

It was a brisk and cool day, not that we Elves much cared for temperatures either way. Though, I imagined it only added to the hell the humans were experiencing.

We were greeted by utter carnage. And endless sea of bodies floated in the dirty sea water, their eyes devoid of life. Those who had survived shivered due to the whirling wind, as they searched for loved ones among the mess. It was a harrowing scene.

Not too far away, I saw Tauriel and the dwarves who had stayed behind. They two young girls from Laketown clung to Tauriel's side. The dwarves were loading a boat with the few belongings they had with them. I was pleased to see that Kili was fit and healthy. The damage done to me was worth it then, if I had helped him to be saved.

Legolas and I dismounted from the handsome white stallion who had served us well so far. We let him rest a while, and regain his strength for further journeying.

Legolas spotted the teenage boy who we had met in Laketown. He was with the Man who had taken down the Dragon; his son I guessed. I gathered from the whispers around us the man's name was Bard.

"You killed the Dragon. Smaug will bring terror to your people no longer." I said when we reached him. "You have saved many lives."

"But not enough." He said "I believe I must thank you both. My son tells me you protected my family when I was unable. I am in your debt."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked Bard, with real concern in his voice. I smiled, it appeared that the Elven Prince was not as cold as he thought he was.

Bard glanced into the distance. His eyes held the rugged landscape.

"There is only one place."

Realisation hit me. Bard planned to take his people to Dale, where they once resided before the Dragon had come to the Mountain. The city sat at the base of the lonely mountain.

"The mountain! You are a genius Sire! We can take refuge, it might stink of dragon but the women will sort that!" Alfred snivelled.

I glared at the coward but he continued to talk anyway.

"Safe, warm, dry, and full of stores. Bedding, clothing and the odd bit of cold…"

"The gold in that mountain is cursed." I snarled at the horrid little man.

"We will take only what was promised to us. That which we need to rebuild our lives." Bard declared with authority.

Bard struck me as a good man. A family man. I admired him for that.

"News of the death of Smaug will spread through the lands at speed." I warned bard concernedly.

"Aye." He nodded in response.

"Others will now look to the mountain, for it's worth and its position." Legolas added, his tone sombre.

"What is it you know?" Bard questioned, his eyes flicking between the two of us.

My shaped brows knitted together and I glanced over at Legolas.

"Nothing for certain." He said sternly. "It is what I fear may come."

Bard nodded a final thanks and we wished him well. I glanced around. The two young girls had run to their father and now clung to Bard tightly. The lovely scene made my heart ache for my own Papa.

Further down the shoreline, Tauriel and Kili were locked in a loving conversation. Legolas and I made our way over to them.

"My Lord Legolas. Lady Eryngwen." She greeted quietly, still looking at Kili.

As we waited to Tauriel, the other dwarves called to Kili. It appeared they were ready to make sail for the mountain, to join their Kin.

"Take your leave of the dwarf. You are needed elsewhere." Legolas ordered in our native tongue: Sindarin.

I glared up at him, did he have no tact at all? Let her stay! Couldn't he see how in love they were? Perhaps he really was blind…

Tauriel hesitated for an age, but eventually duty won out. Duty cursed the woodland elves. It came above all else. Even love.

As Tauriel began to turn away from him, Kili pushed something small and smooth into her hands.

"Keep it, as a promise." He smiled, before he left to join his brother and friends.

Legolas strode away. Evidently his stone heart was firmly back in place. How infuriating he could be!

I could see hat tears were threatening to spill from Tauriel's eyes. I smiled softly and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. We walk slowly behind Legolas.

"What now?" Tauriel asked quietly

"The orc Eryn and I pursued out of Laketown. I know who he is: Bolg. Spawn of Azog the defiler." Legolas started

"The orcs were different from the others we have encountered thus far. They bore a mark we had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad." I added solemnly.

"Gundabad?" Tauriel gasped

"An orc Strong hold…" I began before being interrupted by an Elf from Mirwood. He rode over to us on horseback.

"My Lord Legolas, I bring word from your father." He called "You and Lady Eryngwen are to return to him immediately."

Excitement grew within me. Papa must have forgiven me. He wanted me to return home!

Legolas and I began to collect the spare horse the Elf and brough with him.

"Tauriel, come." Legolas called

"My Lord… Tauriel is banished." The elf hesitantly told us.

"Banished!" I shouted

I returned to Tauriel's side and Legolas joined us. We stood protectively in front of her.

"You may tell the King, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for us." I thundered

"My Lord, Lady. It is your King's command!" Tauriel started

"Yes. It is the King's command. But Papa has stayed within the walls of his Kingdom for too long. He has lost his way, forever taking the easy route. But I have found, what is right is not always easy. I choose to do what is right, damned the consequences." I told her.

She smiled at me softly.

"We ride North, will you come with us?" Legolas asked her

"To where?" She asked

"Gundabad." Legolas and I said together.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Fell Place

_**The next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it... I'm not too sure about it. I really like some parts but I don't know. Maybe I should have split it up a little. Anyway... As always I do not own any of Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's characters, plot lines or events. Nor do I own any Of Ed Sheeran's Lyrics (SPOILER ALERT!) No copyright intended. ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 15: A fell place.**

We found the horse we had been riding amongst all the chaos. Tauriel found another, one with a chestnut-brown coat and a flowing mane of inky black hair. Whilst Tauriel rode alone, I rode with Legolas upon the magnificent white stallion. We travelled at speed, leaving the wreckage of Laketown behind us. We had a long and difficult journey ahead, and one not to be taken light-heartedly. Gundabad was a dark and forsaken place.

Not once had we taken rest since leaving Mirkwood, a time which seemed long ago. As night fell once more we made the decision to make camp. Our bodies had grown weary.

Legolas built a small fire. We had little need for the gentle heat it gave off, but the flickering flames were a comforting light amongst the dark which surrounded us.

Tauriel had left a little while ago to find clean water and food. Though Elves could travel great distances without the need for food, we needed our strength for the battle that was sure to come.

I hummed a quiet melody to myself as I tended to the two horses. I removed the tack they were wearing and gave them a well-deserved scratch behind the ears. Once I was satisfied that the horses were taken care of, I returned to the fireside and sat on the hard ground.

As I sat in thoughtful silence, I was surprised how settled the three of us Elves had become since leaving home. Again, I felt guilty for how harshly I had thought of Tauriel in the past.

"You have grown." I thought to myself.

I smiled. I was happy at how well I had adapted to the journey. It had been so long since I had been away from Mirkwood.

Whilst I had been lost in my thoughts, Legolas had taken a seat beside me. We sat in quiet comfort, side-by-side.

It was then that searing pain shot suddenly through my head, burning my eyes. I screamed and doubled over, struggling with the agonising pain. As images portraying darkness and death filled my mind, I realised this was some sort of vision. One that was very different to those I'd had before.

 ** _An icy battlefield, war-torn and stained with the bloody of many, stretched out before me. I glanced around at the horror. Bodies were stacked into grotesque piles, which burned with fierce flames. Men, Elves, dwarves… dead._**

 ** _The sound of marching drew my gaze. Thousands of orcs moved in synchronisation, towards the lonely mountain, burning as they went. I was the only one left. Heavily armed and vastly outnumbering their prey, the orcs came for me._**

 ** _Without my control, my lips began to move and a terrifying song escaped my lips._**

 ** _"_** ** _I see fire inside the mountain_**

 ** _I see fire burning the trees_**

 ** _I see fire hollowing souls_**

 ** _I see fire blood in the breeze_**

 ** _And I hope that you remember me."_**

I gasped loudly as the painful onslaught ended and I returned to my senses. The extreme pain began to dull but I trembled with fear.

I had never had a vision so dark and vivid. Nor had I ever spoken without knowingly doing so. I had always been an outsider looking in. Whatever I had done wrong when healing Fili had altered me entirely. The damage frightened me.

"Eryn! Look at me, Eryn. Are you alright?" Legolas was calling to me. I'd frightened him.

I pulled myself up from the crumpled pile I had fallen into.

"I'm fine. It's gone. It was just a vision." I stuttered

"JUST A VISION?!" He yelled "Eryn you were in agony! You spoke for Valar's sake!"

"I know… I don't know why…" I whispered looking up at him finally.

"Your eyes are bleeding." He gasped.

I remembered back to how I'd looked in Bard's cabin, after saving Fili; Frightening and wild.

"What's happening to me?" I cried, the blood from my eyes mixing with tears and staining my cheeks. My body shook with the heaving sobs.

I had cried for a long time. Legolas didn't say anything but wiped the tears and blood from my face once I'd exhausted myself. I awoke cradled in his strong arms. Before alerting him to my wakening, I took stock of how I felt. The pain in my eyes had receded, so I guessed that the blood had too. I didn't feel frightened anymore, but it was had to feel anything but sheer bliss in my current, comfortable position.

Despite wanting to, I could not stay cuddled in Legolas' arms like this forever, and I reluctantly opened my eyes, pulling away from him slightly. He didn't let go.

"Hello." I smiled softly

I have never seen Legolas look so relieved. He seemed to let out a breath he'd been holding in.

"Na Vedui! How are you?" He asked (At Last!)

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Better than yesterday, but I doubt that was the last time. Whatever has changed my eyes, has changed my visions. There was so much darkness… and evil."

Legolas' brow creased with worry.

"The words you spoke during the vision. What did they mean?"

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head.

That wasn't exactly true. I had a good idea what the vision had meant, but I did not wish to share it. The battle for Erebor would soon begin, and we could not hope to win this fight.

"Come. We must continue on to Gundabad. I will be fine. I am strong." I reassured him with a smile.

He nodded, and after waking Tauriel, we went on our way.

Gundabad was a vile place. The air around it seemed to pulsate with malice. It was an orc from Gundabad which had killed my father, and as a consequence of heartbreak, my mother too. This awful place had taken so much from me. I felt angry and resentful as we climbed over sharp rocks to a better vantage point.

"Gundabad." Tauriel said when we had a clear view. "What lies beyond?"

"An old enemy." I told her

"The ancient Kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once the Kingdom's stronghold, where they forged their weapons of war." Legolas continued ruefully

Far up at the top of the fortress, light flickered and dark figures moved.

"I saw movement!" I announced

"We wait for cover of darkness." Legolas nodded "It is a fell place. In another age our people waged war on these lands."

Legolas looked up at me with a sad and strange look on his face.

"My mother died there." He told me

My mouth fell open with shock. I had very few memories of Legolas' mother. She was very beautiful and had often shown me great kindness. I was just a child when she had died. One day she just disappeared. I had never been told why. I was too cowardly to ask.

"My father does not speak of it. There is no grave. No memory." He continued, with pain in his voice.

"Nothing." I whispered sadly

Legolas stayed quiet then and we all sat tight waiting for nightfall. His eyes watched the fortress keenly, and I kept my gaze on the lonely mountain and Dale, below.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: This Is Madness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien or Perter Jackson's ideas. Just my own. No copyright intended! Hope you enjoy and please review! - K x**

 **Chapter 16: This is Madness!**

It was while watching Dale, far in the distance, that I noticed a hauntingly familiar sight; golden, gleaming helmets and blood-red cloaks, making their way into the city. Elves! And soldier-elves of Mirkwood at that.

Thranduil was planning to storm the mountain. It appeared his infamous patience had worn thin.

I tapped Legolas' shoulder lightly and drew his attention to the scene below. Worry flashed in his eyes.

"Can you spare me here?" I asked him solemnly "I must go to him. Perhaps I can dissuade him from an attack on the dwarves."

Legolas frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Take one of the horses."

I smiled in gratitude and turned to leave, but Legolas pulled me into his strong arms. He held me in a comforting embrace.

"I'll find you, wherever you are." He promised with gentle passion.

"And I, you." I smiled up at him.

Reluctantly I unwound myself from his arms and climbed gracefully onto the white steed, before pushing the beautiful beast onwards.

"Be careful!" Legolas called to my retreating back. I did not allow myself a backwards glance, for it would have made it impossible for me to go. My heart ached with sadness; I hated to leave him. My love.

I rode swiftly, pleased that the graceful horse was so quick.

"I'll call you Pegasus." I announced to the horse, who ran so swift and smooth it felt as though we were travelling on the wings of the wind. Pegasus whinnied in, what I took as approval.

Although, no matter how fast Pegasus ran, it was not fast enough for me. I longed to be at my Papa's side, to talk him out of whatever madness had brought him to Dale.

Eventually, I reached the once thriving city. It now lay in ruins, from a battle that happened long ago. I slowed Pegasus to a steady trot as we made our way through the age-old debris.

It was almost dusk, and the day's failing light had stained the sky a burn orange colour. There was a quiet and peaceful atmosphere over the town as I searched for Papa. I finally came across the large, grand tent bearing the woodland realm coat of arms.

I hoped down from Pegasus' broad back and gave him a gentle kiss on the muzzle. I allowed him to wander away; he would return should I need him.

I approached the tent's entrance with sudden apprehension; nerves fluttered in my stomach, but I refused to appear weak. I lifted my head with fake courage and strode confidently into the tent.

Not expecting or recognising me, the guards at the entrance attempted to block my path. Adrenaline racing, I forced away their crossed spears with a lavish swing of my twin daggers. The jumped back in alarm, alerting the tent's three inhabitants to my presence.

Thranduil's eyes twitched in surprised but he kept his calm and remained silent. I curtsied to him in respect.

"My King, I have returned to you. My duty is now at your side, as long as it is needed."

Thranduil, in present company refused to let his stony façade drop. He remained silent but acknowledged my speech with a slight nod. As I watched my king with my damaged eyes a wonderfully familiar voice entered my ears.

"Lady Eryngwen. Maiden of the woodland realm. Only daughter of Huron. It is most wonderful to glance upon you." The wise, old voice boomed

I turned and gasped in delight.

"Gandalf!" I smiled, running to him and embracing him tightly. "My old friend, how do you keep in these strangest of days?"

"Not well my dear, darkness descends. Though I am sure you are aware; I heard what happened with Kili. Your eyes, I fear, will remain this way…" he trailed off with sadness in his voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!?" Thranduil thundered, breaking his stony silence at last.

"A story for later Thranduil. There are more pressing matters at hand." Gandalf said sternly. "You must set aside your petty differences with the Dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol-gul-dur have been emptied. You are all in mortal danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked, who until this point had remained silent.

Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder, on a wild wind, rolling from the distance and breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a STORM." He growled

"Not this time!" Mithrandir snapped "Armies of orcs are on the move. These are fighters, bred for war. Our enemy gathers his full strength."

As Gandalf continued his dire warning, he wandered out of the tent and into the gloomy darkness outside. We followed behind him, listening intently.

"The mountain is the gateway to reclaiming the Lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom was to rise again…"

"These orc armies you speak of Mithrandir, where are they?" Thranduil questioned with a smirk

Gandalf sighed heavily and shook his head. He could not win this battle.

We returned to the warmth and light of the tent. Thranduil, clearly still intent on waging war on the mountain, called two soldier in to the tent.

"All for a few jewels…" I murmured too low for the King to hear.

"Since when did my council count for so little?" Gandalf shouted "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your Dwarvish friends." Papa replied, reclining in a regal chair. "And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my cause. You started this Mithrandir, forgive me if I finish it!"

"This is madness Papa!" I fumed, my temper snapping.

Thranduil spun to face me, and the piercing look he gave me said all he needed to without words. I feel silent immediately.

"Are the archers in position?" Thranduil asked one of the stern looking soldiers. "Good. If anything on the mountain moves, KILL IT."


	17. Seventeen: The Bravery of Bilbo Baggins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien or Perter Jackson's ideas. Just my own. No copyright intended! Hope you enjoy and please review! - K x**

 **P.S Be warned there are some serious feels in the chapter!**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Bravery of Bilbo Baggins**

A cool evening breeze fluttered the golden silks surrounding the tent. I stared at the material as it twirled gracefully. I felt so useless, just sitting and waiting, whilst the dwarves were unprepared and unaware of what was looming.

"They're out of time…" I whispered to myself

"This is a fight they cannot win!" Bard shouted, his echoing voice breaking the sullen silence.

"That won't stop them." A small familiar voice called. "You think the dwarves will surrender. They won't! They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"BILBO BAGGINS!" I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"If I am not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeon, under the nose of my guards." Thranduil glared icily.

I held Bilbo's hand, showing him it would be ok.

"Yes… sorry about that." He almost laughed.

I bit my lip to hold in a giggle. Thranduil did not look impressed.

"I came to give you this." Bilbo continued, placing something small on a table at the centre of the tent.

It was a glorious gem, white in colour. Magic appeared to dance within it, glistening like nothing of this world.

"The Arkenstone… worth a King's ransom. Oh Bilbo!" I looked at the courageous hobbit with soft eyes. He smiled up at me.

"Why? You owe us no loyalty." Bard questioned

"I didn't do it for you." He said simply "I know the dwarves can be pig-headed and difficult and suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can possibly imagine."

I laughed softly and Gandalf smiled

"But they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them and I would save them if I could." Bilbo continued

"Thorin would give you what you are owed in return for the jewel. There'd be no need for war." I spoke up, hoping to help Bilbo's cause.

Thranduil thought for a moment, before nodding in acceptance. Relief flooded my heart.

I lead Gandalf and Bilbo from the tent and we strolled slowly through the inky darkness of Dale's night.

"Thorin will be furious when he discovers what you have done. I hate to think what he'll do." I worried

"I'm not afraid of Thorin!" Bilbo called out

"Well you should be! Do not underestimate the evil of gold. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts if all who come near this mountain." Gandalf snapped

"Well, almost all." I smiled. "It never ceases to amaze me, the bravery of hobbits. Dear Bilbo, you are the most loyal, loving, brave soul I have ever met. It is an honour to be a friend to you."

Bilbo blushed and looked at the ground.

"Rest and fill your belly with hot food. You've earned it." I instructed the little man.

I gave Bilbo's hand a final squeeze and bid both he and Gandalf a goodnight. It was time I faced Papa alone.

I returned to the tent in quiet thoughtfulness, unsure of how to broach the unavoidable conversation.

"Leave us." Papa ordered the guards when he noticed my silent return.

They obeyed immediately and left us in the tent alone. It suddenly left very big and very empty. Slowly, and deliberately I removed each of my treasured weapons and placed them on the small, round table the Arkenstone still sat upon.

"Come here." Papa demanded sternly.

Uncertainly, I did as I was told, fearing his temper. My eyes stayed looking down at my leather-clad feet. My earlier courage had diminished to almost nothing at all. I felt like a scolded child.

"LOOK AT ME!" He boomed and I flinched from his thunderous tone.

I lifted my eyes to his. I expected him to look angry, furious even. All I found in his eyes was bitter disappointment. That was worse somehow.

"You disobeyed my command. You had the audacity to leave the Kingdom when I had specifically ordered otherwise. And what's more! You risked your life saving that dwarf scum. Your eyes are permanently tainted with darkness. You stupid girl!"

Something within me snapped then.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" I shouted back "Reckless? Yes, but I was doing what I believed was right. I do not regret it."

Thranduil growled in anger and slammed his wine glass down upon the closest table. The sharp sound echoed around the tent.

"I should banish you! Nothing gives you the right to disobey your ruler!"

His terrible words were like a sharp slap across my face. They stabbed at my heart like a knife, bringing me to my senses. I had terrified him by leaving. I feel to my knees and hung my head.

"Forgive me Papa!" I sobbed "I had to go! My place was with Legolas. Do not send me away."

Thranduil sat down on his regal chair. He sighed heavily and watched me with complicated eyes. His whole body was taught with stress.

"Come now. Get up. Stop your crying. Get up from the floor. You needn't beg." His voice had softened, he sounded like my lovely Papa again.

I stood up slowly and Thranduil surprised me with a bone-crushing hug. It was filled with an aggressive, worried kind of love. I hugged him back tightly.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He whispered, whipping the tears from my eyes.

It had been a very long time since I had felt the loving comfort only a father could give. My heart felt fuller than it has since my Ada had died.

"I _am_ sorry Papa, but do not ask me to regret my actions. I will go after Legolas again if I have to." I sniffed quietly, embarrassed to be admitting such things to his father.

"I'm sure you will, but shush now. You must sleep." He chided gently.

I nodded, still enjoying the warm embrace.

"You can take my bed for tonight. I will keep watch over you."

I was relieved to finally be resting. The bed was large and comfy and reminded me of home. I was far too tired change, so other than removing my boots and corset, I climbed into the ornate bed fully clothed.

I glanced over at Papa. He was seated near the opening of the tent in his favourite chair. He was flicking through an old book, totally engrossed in whatever was on its pages. I smiled. I wasn't the only one who enjoyed reading.

Soon, tiredness pulled at my heavy eyelids and I fell into the deepest of sleeps. That night I dreamt of sunlit forests and white horses and a handsome elf who I would call my own.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Father's Love

Hi guys! I am so so so so so so sorry that I;ve been away for so long. Life got pretty hectic! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year! Anyway here is chapter eighteen, nineteen will be up in a few moments too! I hope you like it, there are some serious feels again! As always, I do not own any of Tolkein's Characters or story lines, just the content I have made up. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

 **Chapter eighteen: A Father's Love**

 **Thranduil's P.O.V**

The sun was beginning to rise slowly over the snowy mountain and the distant birds called to one another through the frigid air. Thranduil, not needing the sleep, had stayed awake to watch the sky fade from inky black, to deep blue and finally, transform into the early morning brightness of a new day.

For almost 2000 years the King had spent each night alone. A bed was not so inviting without a wife to join him amongst the covers.

Oh how it killed him! He would never see her again, speak to her again, hold her again. Bitterness grew within him. How dare they take her from him! Orcs, vile creatures!

His beautiful wife… so gentle and soft. No elleth could replace her.

Thranduil dragged himself from dark thoughts and glanced over to the girl resting peacefully in his bed. How he had longed for a daughter. He loved his son of course. Legolas was a fine elf and a mighty warrior. He had, however, always hoped to be blessed with a daughter. Those hopes had died along with his wife, in the darkness of Gundebad.

But as Thranduil watched Eryngwen in her gentle slumber he realised he'd had a little girl all along. It did not matter that they did not share the same blood, nor that she knew of her true lineage. He had promised Huron long ago to care for her as his own and he had.

She wasn't, of course, a little girl any longer. She hadn't been for quite some time, despite his best efforts to keep her innocent to the world's evils. Perhaps it was time to let her go. He would be their should she need him. She had proven herself as a fighter. She was as wise as he, as brave as his son, gracious as his wife and as fierce as her own father. She would survive. Not long ago she had said, "You cannot protect me from the whole world, Papa!" had she not?

Thranduil smiled.

 **Eryn's P.O.V**

The lazy sun had already risen over the great mountain when I began to stir from a delightful slumber. The morning's light shone brightly through the tent and I could feel it would be a cold and frosty morning. No matter, the cold didn't bother me.

I resisted opening my eyes just a little while longer, refusing to be pulled from my perfect dreams. They had seemed so realistic! Almost like a vision, but they couldn't be…

 _The war was over, evil was banished. They no longer has naything to fear. Forever stretched sweetly in front of them._

 _Eryn opened her eyes with a tender smile. She had slept so comfortably in the arms of her love. If they wanted, they could stay between the sheets all day._

 _The lovely thought caused her to snuggle closer to him, pressing her cheek against the cool skin of his bare, toned chest._

 _He chuckled, his husky voice still heavy with sleep._

 _"_ _Good morning my love." He said_

 _She smiled brightly, "Good morning Legolas."_

I finally opened my eyes and stared up at the fabric ceiling. I could not deny it any longer. I was in love with him. I needed him.

If only I hadn't left him! I could not bear it if he were killed before I could show him my love. It would surely kill me too. I prayed to the Vallar that I would see him again. I would tell him everything. I would give him my soul.

"Please, please bring him home to me." I begged softly.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed. We were to go to the mountain today. I wondered if we would see battle.

My body felt well rested and strong once more. I slipped back into my boots and laced up my corset. Glancing in the mirror, I pulled my long hair back into a fierce ponytail. My eyes were still black as coal.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I retrieved my weapons and collected Rochal from the stables. Climbing onto his broad back, I went in search of Papa.

I found him speaking quietly with Bard. Thousands of Elvish soldiers already waited at the foot of the mountain, swords glinting in the bright sunlight. I took my place beside Papa and the three of us began the ascent to the mountain entrance. Bard and I were atop our loyal horses and Thranduil strode through the sea of soldiers on his magnificent elk. As we passed, the elves stepped aside with well-trained precision and synchronisation. I felt like a true warrior, and was grateful Papa had allowed me to come.

We stopped not far from the mountain opening. The Dwarves, already aware of our presence, stared down at us from behind stone barricades. Without a word, Thorin drew back his bow and fired an arrow. It narrowly missed the Elk.

"I'll put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin threatened

I'd come to respect Thorin and his cause. I'd even him back in Mirkwood, but now he'd over stepped the mark. I drew back my own bow and pointed and arrow at him. The loyal soldiers behind be repeated my action. Thorin was faced with an unbeatable force.

After a few drawn out moments, Papa waved down our weapons and we obeyed. Our threat had been made.

The previously jeering dwarves fell silent.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered… and excepted." Thranduil called.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!" Thorin spat

Bard reached inside his coat and threw the object within it to me. I held the Arkenstone high above my head.

"We have this." I said, aloud.

Thorin's face fell. The other dwarves threw insults at us.

"And the King may have it with our good will." I said retuning it to Bard, who slipped it back into his pocket.

"But first he must honour his word." Bard growled

Thorin whispered to the other dwarves: quiet words about lies and deception. I pitted him; the cursed gold of the mountain had driven him mad.

"It's a trick!" He bellowed

"It is no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." A small voice called softly.

"BILBO, NO!" I screamed

Bilbo faced Thorin. "I was going to give it to you. I wanted to… but…"

"BUT WHAT THEIF?" Thorin screeched

"You are changed Thorin! The dwarf I met in Baggend would never have gone back on his word. He would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo cursed

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin spat "Thrown him from the Rampart!"

I screamed in fear for Bilbo's life.

Thankfully, none of the dwarves could bring themselves to harm their friend.

"I'll do it myself!" Thorin roared and lunged at Bilbo.

The other dwarves rallied around the little hobbit and pulled Bilbo from Thorin's crazed grasp. They pushed him to the edge of the barricade.

"GO!" They told him hurriedly.

I forced Rochal to the foot of the mountain.

"Jump Bilbo! I'll catch you." I called to him desperately.

He looked down at me with worried eyes and a frown upon his face.

"I'm much heavier than I look!" He shouted with hesitation.

"And I'm much stronger than I look. Now jump!" I yelled with the tone of authority.

He nodded and leap from the mountain edge. I reached out my arms and caught him securely. Ensuring he was unharmed and settled infront of me, I raced back to the ranks of elves. Papa raised a quizzical eyebrow at me.

"He should not have to die for the sake of gold and jewels. He's the best of us all." I said quietly.


	19. Nineteen: Of Dwarves, Elves and Men

Chapter Nineteen! No copyright intended. Enjoy and Review!

 **Chapter Nineteen: Of Dwarves, Elves and Men.**

"You are not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?" An old voice boomed

Gandalf had made his way through the ranks of elves to stand beside us. He appeared greatly relieved on realisation that Bilbo was alive and well.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I HAVE DEALINGS WITH WIZZARDS AND ELVES AND SHIRERATS!" Thorin spat with such venom and hatred.

"Are we agreed, the return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard demanded "Give us your answer."

Thorin looked around himself with crazed eyes. His heavy breaths could be seen as icy swirls in the cold air.

"Will you have peace Thorin Oakenshield?" I pleaded "Or must we wage a pointless war of death and destruction?"

We all watched in stoney silence as a large black crow landed beside Thorin; an omen of something coming.

Soon a distant rumbling could be head from the hills and the tremors of marching feet could be felt upon the ground. Each pair of eyes turned to see a battalion of elves rushing to support their kin.

"I will have WAR!" Thorin roared.

Thranduil barked a sharp order to his soldiers and they turned to face their new threat. I tuned too; I would fight with my people.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked

"Thorin's cousin. Dain of the Ironhills." I told him

"Personally, I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf added sarcastically.

By this time Dain had come to a halt, upon his dirty swine. The pig grunted and snorted. I took my place between Bard and Thranduil, watching the dwarf with distaste. Dain was well known for his crude behaviour.

"Good morning!" He bellowed. "I have a proposition for you all if I could have a moment of your time. Would ya kindly consider… JUST SODDING OFF?!"

The elven soldiers, taken aback with such crudity, began to look around at one another.

"Stand fast!" I told them confidently and to my surprise they obeyed my command.

"Come now" Gandalf addressed Dain "There is no need for war between us. Stand down."

At this point Bilbo climbed down from Rochal and stood by Gandalf's side.

"I will not stand down before any elf. Let alone this faithless, woodland sprite!" Dain said of King Thranduil.

I growled defensively and loaded an arrow into my war bow. I trained it between Dain's eyes.

"OH! The princess has come down from her tower! This is no place for a little girl, leave child, you are in the way."

I smiled savagely at the insult. "Let me show you what this princess can do."

"If you elves continue to stand between me and my kin, I'll split your King's pretty head in two. Let's see if he's still smirking then!" Dain continued.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin." Thranduil commented, his tone board and tiresome.

"Y'all hear that lads? We're all mad!" Dain Laughed. "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

The elves responded immediately and I dismounted quickly, taking my stand with my kin.

It was then that a sickening crunching filled the air; a noise from deep below ground.

"Wearworms!" Gandalf called as beast after beast burst from the earth, creating tunnels through the mountain.

As a distant horn sounded, thousands of orcs appeared from the newly created tunnels. Suddenly, the Elves, Dwarves and Men had a shared enemy. They were united.

"Papa! We must fight them. This is our battle too!" I called out

Thranduil, for once, trusted me and on his command the elven soldiers leapt into battle, deadly weapons drawn.

The battlefield quickly feel into chaos; this was no safe place for Bilbo. He must escape the waging war.

"Azog. He's trying to cut us off! To the city!" Gandalf commanded as a second war horn sounded.

Bard was ordering his men back to Dale, to protect their new home. Bilbo, Gandalf and I raced after them on foot as Rochal galloped swiftly ahead.

I took a glance back at Papa who was slaying orcs from atop his Elk. His graceful yet deadly sword killed orc upon orc.

The monsters were now flooding into Dale. We were being forced to fight on a double front; Five armies, a deadly war.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Renewed Hope

_Hey guys, thanks for the views. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! As always, no copyright intended!_

 _P.S - PLEASE can I have some reviews? I does really help me to keep writing!_

 **Chapter Twenty: Renewed Hope**

Anger burned in my mouth as I looked around at the destruction. Once more, Dale was reduced to rubble by orcs, goblins and trolls. How cruel this world could be. How much more must the poor people of Dale lose?

Pushing that anger down into my stomach, I used it as the fire which kept me burning. I would fight to the death if need be.

As Gandalf kept watch over Bilbo, I protected us, keeping enemies at bay. I sliced into each orc that came too close to my deadly blades. Killing without reason or purpose was not in my nature, but this was significantly different. I fought for Dale, for the dwarves, for Bilbo, for all those who had died by evil's hand, for everyone.

We fought our way inside the walls of the city, which was already over run by foul creatures. It became increasingly difficult to keep an eye of Bilbo, but the brave, sweet hobbit was holding his own.

I had to focus on survival. If I was to be reunited with Legolas I had to stay alive. The sickening though that he had already been killed trickled into my mind.

You'd know if he were dead. You'd know!" I told myself, pushing the thought away once more, hoping with my whole heart that my dark fears were unfounded.

Somewhere behind I heard a might roar. I turned to see that Thranduil had reached Dale but his elk had fallen. The majestic animal had been slain. Thranduil swiftly rolled and was on his feet in an instant. He fought with fearless courage, only now showing his true self.

"Our fight is not yet lost." I growled with fierce passion.

Even women had joined the fight, protecting those they loved. This would be a sad but proud day for all of middle earth.

"Look! It's Thorin and Fili and Kili! Dwalin too." Bilbo pointed out four figures in the distance.

I nodded in approval. "He's taking his best warriors to cut the head off the snake!"

"AZOG!" Gandalf agreed "We might yet win this…"

It was then, as a familiar shiver ran up my spine and my stomach fluttered, that I felt him nearing. The clattering of hooves and the zip of woodland arrows found my eager ears. My heart was lifted and sobs caught in my throat.

"Eyngwen!" He called to me and my knees went weak.

"Legolas." I breathed

He had returned to me.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: Love and war

**I've loved writing this chapter so I really hope you guys like it! Lots goes on in such a short space of time! No copyright intended! Hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

 **Chapter Twenty-one: Love and war**

As a stead-fast rule, Elves make little habit of showing affection; or displaying any kind of emotion for that matter. It was simply not in our nature.

But today was not a normal day, and death had come all too close.

I was overwhealmed with fear and relief and love. I cared not for anyone else but him. I ran to him and threw myself into his waiting arms, clinging to him.

"Legolas. Legolas." I whispered over and over.

I was overjoyed to be with him once more and it seemed he felt the same.

He gently pulled away from me slightly before crushing my lips with a kiss. It was not gentle or tender but was delivered with sweet relief and desperate love. It was what my body had waited for.

He softly rested his head against mine, his breath warm on my flushed face.

"I promised I would find you." He murmured with a smile

"And you did." I whispered happily

Our embrace was short lived, just a short moment of peace in the mists of a vicious war.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf boomed, as Legolas, my Legolas approached him.

Tauriel and Bilbo were grinning at me with knowing eyes and I smiled shyly, my eyes dropping to my feet. Pink heat flooded my cheeks.

"There is a second army. Bold leads them from Gundabad. They are almost upon us." Legolas informed us.

I swallowed hard. The fresh colour drained from my face. More orcs? Surely we could not go on.

"This was their plan all along. Azog engages us then Bolg creeps in from the North!" Galdalf realised.

"The North? Where is the North exactly?" Bilbo asked loudly

"Ravendale Bilbo. Ravendale is North…" I told him with soft reluctance.

"But Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili!" He cried

Tauriel gasped audibly. She would surely go to them, to help. As her friend I would go with her.

"Gandalf, Bilbo, I leave you now. I am needed elsewhere. Be safe, Mellons." I nodded and took off after Tauriel. Legolas was not far behind.

On our way through the city I spotted Thranduil. He had ordered his men to leave. My blood boiled. How could he! After all we had spoken of just the night before; this was not the King I knew.

"You will go no further!" I yelled, holding my ground "You will not turn away from the suffering of others. You are no coward."

"Stop this nonsense. We are returning home. NOW!"

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!" Tauriel cried, stepping up behind me.

"Yes they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal." He sneered

Anger flared within me again. Without thinking I drew my bow and pointed an arrow at the King.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs? Than anyone's? What has happened to you Thranduil? Where is your love and your compassion? What happened to my Papa, for I do not know this King before me?" I said through clenched teeth.

"There is no love in you." Tauriel added with hate

Thranduil knocked the arrow from my bow and smashed Tauriel's weapon with a single blow. He pointed his blade at us.

"What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real!" He spat at Tauriel. "If what you feel is love, are you prepared to die for it?"

I pushed Tauriel behind me and put myself in the path of Thranduil's sword. Its blade rested against my pale throat.

Dramatically, Legolas blocked his father's would-be fatal blow with his own blade.

"You will not harm Eryn while I live. You would have to kill me first." He whispered.

I could see that we had broken him. Papa's eyes filled with pain and loss. I felt awful but guild would have to come later, if we survived.

"Eryn and I will go with you." Legolas told Tauriel quietly.

Reluctantly, we turned from the lost King who no longer controlled our will.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: Vengeance

Hey Guys! The next chapter is finally here. Sorry I'm so slow at uploading :( Anyway I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! As always, no copyright intended!

My weary head was too full; brimming with a torrent of emotions. I was not used to feeling so much.

How bitter-sweet it was, to have been united with the one my heart beats for, all the while death was hot on our tail. I could feel it, almost like a vision in real-time. Death blackened my sight, tainting the air with fowl stench and looming ever closer.

We ran swiftly and quietly to a place from which we could observe the dwarves battling. With no pathway ahead of us it appeared as though we were to remain as outsiders, looking in.

It was the clamour of leathery wings that saved us. With a mighty grip and a knuckle-straining grip, war bats carried us into the fight.

Legolas and I landed on steady feet upon a crumbling tower. Tauriel, bolted away from us, searching for Kili.

Below us, Thorin fought a courageous battle for his life, and bloodline. Too many orcs; he could not win without our help. We began firing arrows with deadly precision, providing Thorin with a chance of survival.

A pained scream drew our attention. Tauriel, entangled with a vicioud Bolg was tumbling down the sheer rock face. Her bloodied body eventually came to a stop and from where she lay, Tauriel looked doomed. Badly injured, there was nothing she could do as bold went in for the kill; bnut we could.

With a heart-aching pang I realised both our quivers were void of arrows. I swallowed painfully and shifted my black eyes to meet Legolas' steel blue ones. He nodded firmly and we drew our weapons. The blades of my twin daggers and Legolas' sword glinted in the cold light of day.

With a graceful leap, I back flipped from the tower. As I spiralled in the air, I caught sight of my lover freefalling beside me.

The tower we had stood upon just moments before crumbled and fell, creating a natural bridge between us and the mountainous land, where Tauriel lay paralyzed with grief.

Bolg now turned his attention to us, leaving Tauriel free to rest for a moment. Memories of our defeat in Lake Town scratched at me, but we would not make the same mistakes this time around. We would fight the beats together.

We danced around him, ducking blows and delivering our own. All the while, the delicate bridge slowly crumbled away, stones falling into the deep abyss one by one.

At one point, Bolg was trapped between the old heavy stones and we had a moment to glance around. Above, on an icy plain, Thorin was moments from death. An orc, towering above him was about to deliver his final blow. Seeing this, Legolas sprang into action, launching his sword through the air. It buried itself into the monster's chest, saving Thorin from death once more.

Now Bolg was free and our dance began again. He'd begun hurling large rocks our way and finally, the bridge gave way. With the agility only elves possess, we skipped from rock to rock as they fell, finding safety on solid land. As I glanced over my shoulder, the remains of the bridge disappeared into the darkness below.

With a final dramatic flourish, Legolas stabbed at Bold's torso as I flipped onto his shoulders and plunged my daggers into his thick skulls. Bolg's eyes rolled back into his head; Vengeance.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three: A Hollow Victory

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but finally we've reached the end! The final chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed reading my story, I've certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for all the views, favourites and comments! I love you all! Anyway, enjoy the final chapter, there's a lot in there and its a little rushed but I wanted to get this finished. As always, no copyright intended, ENJOY!

 **Chapter Twenty Three: A Hollow Victory**

The battle was won, but the war not over. It was a hollow victory for all concerned. As sorrow and loss hung in the air and quiet sobs reached me keen ears, it seemed the fighting had all been in vain; the line of Durin had met its bloody end.

I found myself wandering, deep in thought. A sharp cold wind brought me back to my senses and I looked up. Legolas was no longer in sight. I vaguely remembered him saying he would search for Tauriel. I'd barely heard him.

The heartbroken sobs of a friend in the stranglehold of grief could be heard near-by. I followed quietly and came across the lifeless body of a would be king, and hobbit who looked like a small lost child. Without a word, I sat beside him and pulled Bilbo into my arms. Choked sobs spluttered from him as he desperate clung to me.

Eventually, Bilbo grew quiet and I ceased the gentle pat of my hand on his back.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled

I looked at him with soft eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Do not apologise for showing your tears. Grieving a dear one is not weakness my friend, but the show of love." I replied

Bilbo smiled kindly and nodded.

"Soon you will return home, to the beautiful Shire. You can live Bilbo, grow old and tell stories of your adventures. My brave hobbit, you deserve to live in peace, for the rest of your days."

"And you? Do you return home Eryngwen?" Bilbo asked of me

I looked away from him, out into the distance.

"No. I could not return to my cage now. There is adventure to be found and memories to be made!" I laughed quietly

"And love to be grasped." Bilbo winked. What an observant fellow he was!

"Yes, and that too." I smiled again

"I am happy that we met. You are a dear friend." Bilbo said, squeezing my hand.

"And I, small one. We will meet again Bilbo Baggins. I am sure of that." I said as I rose to me feet.

With a final wave, I left Bilbo to say goodbye to his fallen friend.

Killi's lifeless body lay on the frigid, hard ground and Tauriel lay motionless against him, grief stilling her heart.

I staggered into the clearing, atop the mountain, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, please. No more death." I whispered almost silently, closing my eyes.

Quietly, I made my way over to the lifeless lovers and sank to my knees.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that this world is so unfair and unjust. May you both be welcomed into the halls of our forefathers, together in death." I bowed my head in a final farewell.

I carefully pulled myself to my feet and sorrowfully wandered over the rocky landscape. So much had been lost and my heart felt heavy in my delicate chest. Close by, I heard familiar voices; Thranduil and Legolas. I wondered how angry Papa was, what he would do to us now. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but my keep ears and piqued curiosity got the better of me. I softly tiptoed over to the cave entrance where they stood, pressing myself to cool rock, hidden from view.

"I cannot go back." Legolas was saying, almost angrily

"Where will you go?" Thranduil asked

"I do not know."

"Go north." Thranduil advised "There is a young ranger, you should meet him. His father was a good man, he might grow to be a great one. He is known in the wild as Strider, his true name you must discover for yourself."

Legolas remained quiet, feet pacing the dusty floor.

"And Eryngwen? You will leave her too?" Thranduil interrogated

I heard the sharp breath leave Legolas' nose and the grinding of his teeth.

"I was wrong to ever leave her side; I won't make that mistake again, so long as she'll take me as I am."

My heart thudded, shaking me to life once more. I took my moment to step out from my shadowy hiding place. I smiled softly.

"I'll stand by your side until days end, my Prince."

Legolas returned my gentle smile and gestured the path that lay ahead of us. I held up a finger to show I needed a minute and he nodded in understanding, turning to leave.

"Legolas, your mother loved you. More than anyone, more than life." Thranduil murmured. It was the most honest and genuine expression I'd heard him make and my throat became thick with tears.

The two elves gestured to one another and Legolas took his leave. I stepped up to Thranduil and took his strong hand in my slender one. He looked down at our hands and the corners of his mouth tugged up sadly.

"I know why you are the way you are, Papa. I do not think you are a coward. You lost someone who was the whole world to you; the moon and stars; your light in darkness. You loved her like no other being. I understand that because that's how I love your son. He is everything to me." I said with certainty. "I hope you do not hate me Papa, for I will always love you; I will always be the little girl you dreamt of. Please understand that I cannot return home, my place is with Legolas. I am destined for him, you see that as well as I, don't you? I will wait for his heart to be whole again, and I will love him always."

"Yes, I understand." He nodded

I let go of his hand and placed a light kiss on his ever-youthful cheek.

"Goodbye Papa, my King."

Legolas waited for me at the base of the deathly mountain, already mounted on Rochal. His broken smile took my breath away, and as he reached down a hand to me, I did not hesitate in taking it. He pulled me up to sit side-saddle, upfront and placed a chaste kiss against my willing lips.

"Will you ride with me, my love?" Legolas asked passionately

"Always"

And we rode away, not into the sunset or a happily ever after, but into a dark and war-fuelled future. It mattered not; we were united, we would survive.

\- fin -

x


End file.
